A Memorable Morning
by Vahkhiin
Summary: Tony awakes to Pepper and showers her with affection. They dive almost into oblivion before she splutters and races to the bathroom. He finds her vomiting and he is wondering whether it was last night's take out or is something else in question?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I've never actually written an Iron Man before. The idea sprang into my head after watching Iron Man 2. Enjoy.

* * *

The morning seeps into his..._their _room exploding like a billion stars as he blinks a few times to the sudden bright light. He curses a little under his breath for having woken up at such a start and instantly begins to mutter.

"Jarvis..."

"I'm on it, sir. I apologize for not having thought of it earlier myself," the robot whispered quietly as the windows began to darken.

The intensifying light descended into a dim orange glow in their room once again. He smiled contentedly and decided on snuggling his nose back in her wild morning hair. She didn't stir as he pressed his lips gently at the back of his neck.

He truly loved her.

It had only been two months since the destruction of Vanko and ever since they had shared that kiss on the roof top, he couldn't quite shake the feeling of having almost lost her that night. It constantly bombarded him with worrisome thoughts every time she had stepped out of the mansion to go about her daily errands. He felt restless and sometimes even anxious to await her arrival back home.

Home.

_The first day they spent together after that disastrous night held a rather affirmative value to his extensive mind. They had slept together on his bed but it was not in the way that many would have assumed. They simply slept with the comfort of each other's arms around them. At the time he had thought quite curiously that if she had been any other woman, her clothes would have definitely left her body the instant her frame touched his bed. But for some unknown reason beyond his mortal comprehension, he felt compelled to do the right thing for once. He felt the distinct need to just hold her because all he wanted at that moment was the assurance that she was okay, well and breathing in his arms. _

_And in the midst of his slumber that evening he had vowed quietly before he drifted off to sleep that he would never let her go again. _

That night became a memory so dear to him that when he sometimes thought of it, his lips would unconsciously twirl to a smile. There was definitely something about the way he felt about her that had stricken careless composure to reveal a man that was far more affectionate than most had been led to believe.

The other memory that had quite lustily lingered in his thoughts was that one particular morning somewhere in their first week of sharing the bed together where they had somewhat pushed the boundaries of their new found relationship. He couldn't help but stifle a laugh at this particular memory.

_She had been the one to initiate the situation after all. But the whole idea that she was the one wanting this from him when he was simply contented in holding her was rather amusing. He was after all a world renowned play-boy so it was only expected that he would be the one to initiate such endeavours. _

_He remembered how she had woken up pressed against his body as if not willing to ever let go of him again. She had taken one look at him and instantly pressed a kiss at his lips. He being the typical male replied to the sudden kiss. It deepened much to his delight and the feeling of her fingers running through his hair only encouraged him. _

_He pressed into her, devouring her mouth with his as their motions grew into something more. He wanted it to be slow of course. Not because he had shallowed down in the months he spent battling the metal poisoning, but because he had suddenly woken up that night when they stood on the roof top. He had some so close to losing her that being with anybody else other than her was just not an option anymore. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life and now that he got the chance to have her, he wanted to do it right this time. _

_He wanted her to know that when he did this, he would never turn back. That he would take it forward and look to the future and build upon it. He wanted her to know that whatever this was between them wasn't just the casual fling. To him it would be something special. _

His lips twirled into a smile at the thought and he pressed another gentle kiss at the back of her neck. He felt every ounce of a hopeless romantic and he knew he was becoming less the egotistical male and becoming more of the affectionate softie that many would never have even imagined.

"Tony," her voice was muffled by the blankets as she shifted and intertwined her hand with his at her waist.

"Morning," he greeted softly against her neck followed by a line of kisses trailed from the back of her neck to her shoulder.

He leaned amusingly against his elbow as he peered down at her. She looked up at him sweetly and leaned up to press a kiss at his lips.

"Mmmhmmm," he dulled into her lips as she shifted from her side to her back as he moved on top of her.

He felt her hands slipping from his but quickly replaced later through his hair as he deepened the morning kiss. He thought hastily that this sort of thing they had been doing was very much unlike his normal behaviour. Kissing and smiling and this sort of thing were very unlike him. But he was enjoying every minute of it with her. Given that they had only been doing this every morning now for the past month and a half, it never seem to make him bored. Instead, he had begun to look forward to every morning now.

His hand slipped behind her head as he kissed her on her lips before trailing a kiss down her neck to the spot where her neck met her body. The hollow dip where he pressed a kiss made her body arch. His lips curled into a smile against her neck.

She spluttered suddenly against him and his smile became a frown as he leaned back to look at her. He managed to catch a quick glimpse of her pale face before she had pushed away from him with her hand on her mouth. He noticed that she seemed to be holding back something in her mouth with her hand as she hurried herself into the connecting bathroom. He sat up in bed quite hastily to follow after her. His footsteps only quickened when he began to her vomiting violently in the bathroom.

He stepped into the bathroom and instantly reached for her hair as she spilled the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. He couldn't think as to what had gotten her suddenly ill. They had been spending the week off from work so he couldn't really think as to how she had caught the stomach bug from anyone. He certainly wasn't feeling ill so that notation instantly drew a negative in his checklist. He thought maybe it was that take out they had last night. The chicken she ate didn't quite look right to him.

Then he thought suddenly at the medical machine he had been working on in his workshop. He was about to ask Jarvis to run a diagnostic on her but his thoughts was interrupted as she sat back from the toilet bowl. She looked at him with her messy hair and pale complexion.

"I suppose it's a good time to test out Larry" he said simply as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Whose Larry?" she asked.

"Building a new prototype for the medical department," he said simply. "It's supposed to view your internal organs to give doctors a better view on what's going on inside."

She nodded and leaned her head against his head.

He brought her down the elevator to his workshop and deposited her into the seat of the medical machine. The machine itself looked simple enough. There was a chair and around it was a series of contraptions that she had no bearings or idea of what they were all supposed to do. She sat patiently as he looked at the screen and began the diagnostic.

"Jarvis, run Larry's internal system viewer..."

"Sir, we haven't tested this yet the results-"

"Just do it," he instructed with a serious tone.

"At once," Jarvis responded.

The internal system viewer took a moment to scan her body.

"I'm going to concentrate the scan at your stomach, so if you could lift your shirt a little that will help," he said with a smile. He noted how her skin was still pale and he reached forward quickly to give her hand a quick squeeze.

He sprang the machine to life as he began to narrow down the internal system viewer to the particular parts of her stomach that looked somewhat far from normal to him. But much to his dismay and confusion her stomach was looking very much as it should be. He looked around a few times, muttering words of "expand" and "get rid of this" as if he were determined to get to the bottom of her displayed sickness earlier.

He motioned to expand the three dimensional image of her stomach a little and froze suddenly when he heard it. There was an echo of a heartbeat, not Pepper's heart beat but something entirely else. His heart began to race as he stared intently at the small trembling dot in the wireframe.

"Sir, I believe-"

"Jarvis, mute," he spluttered between a cough.

His mind was coming up with a thousand different thoughts. He didn't know which way to think or what to even believe at that point. He haphazardly stumbled his fingers through the three dimensional wireframe while being extra attentive to keep the model behind the screen. He wasn't entirely sure if he was doing this out of her benefit or his at that moment. It wasn't like he was going to run away if his suspicions proved to be true, it was just he hadn't the faintest idea of what he should do or how exactly he should react. He didn't even want to think about whether she would respond in pure happiness or outrage. The thought made him realize that he was at the point in his life where the smart and intelligent man the world knew of was completely and utterly baffled.

"Tony, what was that?" she asked while listening to that steady echoing heart beat.

His silent thoughts stumbled anxiously at the sound of her voice. If his suspicions proved true then that would mean that she was... He didn't think anything further as he instructed his arms and hands to begin working to get to the bottom of this.

"I'm...I'm...trying to find out" he trailed of lightly as he expanded the image with a motion of his hand.

He absently tossed away the unnecessary wireframe data to get a clearer and more direct view of that particular echoing heart beat. It was definitely not her heart beat he concluded. He noticed the beat of that echoing heart beat was completely out of tune with the lazy scribbles of her heart beat on the screen. His breath was beginning to hitch lightly and suddenly he found his mouth to be completely dry.

His mind was racing and his heart was skipping beats entirely as he narrowed down the wireframe. It had taken a few mishaps of throwing some wireframe parts haphazardly into the wireframe trash bin. He had finetuned the wireframe image of her internal organ to the point of utter precision that before him lay one single life form. It squirmed lightly in her organ, only a hint of two legs and two arms forming at either side.

He sat back on his chair in disbelief at the wireframe image of the life form staring at him. It looked very much like something he did not want to think about right now. It wasn't a matter of his happiness that he questioned. He was by all means, happy and honoured to the very ends of the world that she would be the one to be writing history for them. But he was worried and scared about her reaction. They had only been officially together for two months and he noted firmly that they had only begun sharing the bed approximately five or six weeks ago.

He said the first thing that came to his mind, "It can't be."

"What's wrong?" she asked, trying to reposition her in the chair so she could take a good look at what had suddenly captured his attention.

"Don't move," he hissed and instantly regretted the tone of his voice, "I mean, just keep still for a moment Pepper, I've almost got it sorted."

He knows what it already is by the looks of it, but he instructs Larry with the instruction, "Analyse DNA structure of target."

The three dimensional image wavered in front of him and a list of data and figure began to run beside it. The data retrieved began to type itself across the screen.

_Organism Type: Foetus_

_Gender: Male_

_Estimated Age: 5 weeks old_

"Compare DNA structure to," he grabbed his DNA profile from a wireframe image of various folders.

The scan ran and a comparison result was displayed before him within a matter of seconds.

_Direct Match_

_Father: Anthony Edward Stark_

"Is everything okay, Tony?" she asked rather impatiently this time.

The way she says his name almost makes him want to melt inside. He doesn't know whether to tell her or show her. He doesn't know whether she will smile or throw dagger eyes at him. He doesn't know whether this will change things between them. He doesn't know what is going to happen and for the first time, he is utterly at lost of the countless possibilities.

He decides to show her and hold his breath.

"Uh...I think you need to see for yourself," he said as he muttered for the screen to disappear. He pulled the wireframe closer and sat on the empty seat beside her.

"I don't understand, it's a virus right? Or a-"

He watched her expression closely as her eyes drank in the wireframe image before her. Her voice cut short by the discovery was slightly open as if she was going to say more but simply could not find the words to do so. Her expression fell into a melancholy gaze as she stretched her hand forward.

She pulled the wireframe closer and he noted how she had fingered the wireframe extra carefully as if she were trying not to disturb the life form. Her eyes moved to the data documents displayed next to it and he knew she was reading everything, word for word. She was reading it all.

"I don't understand," she exclaimed suddenly and he was sure he was in for an ear full.

"Pepper," he begins but she presses a finger to his lips as she ponders in thought.

Her eyes instantly find his and she looks to the ceiling as if she had suddenly worked it out.

"That's it," she pointedly remarked, "That morning, our first time."

"What are you talking about?" he asked curiously, his eyes dancing between her and their baby.

"The patch you invented, I didn't put it on that night," she slapped her forehead and continued, "I didn't even think we were going to... and then I woke up and you were looking at me with that sexy look and... god, I didn't even think. I was so wrapped up in the moment..."

He chuckles at the mere thought of her thinking that he was 'sexy'. In fact the thought did a rather large swell at his ego at that precise moment. But for once that was actually the last thing on his mind right now. He listened as she intently rambled on and was polite enough to take her hand in his to intertwine their fingers.

"Pepper, you're pregnant and trust me when I say this but I am ecstatic and completely honoured that of all women I have bedded, it is you that I am sharing this with," he said sincerely with every inch of his soul on display for her eyes only.

He could tell that she was taken aback at his words. He knew that she wasn't quite expecting him to be ever so calm about the whole situation.

"Jarvis un-mute," he instructed without thought.

"Congratulations, sir and Ms Potts," Jarvis congratulated.

She seemed to ignore the AI as she started, "Why did you compare the DNA structure of the foetus with yours? Worried that I was cheating?"

He surprised a laugh and instead smiled openly at her. He shook his head and said, "Oh yeah, I was afraid my play-boyish tendencies had spread to you."

She glared at him.

"No, Pepper. I know you wouldn't but I wanted to make sure that it was what I thought it was. The only logical way I thought I could prove it further was to match the DNA structures," he explained.

She looked at him for a moment more before turning her eyes to the wireframe internal organ live view again. He tried to read her face and her expression, but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. She was tense he noticed, but she wasn't entirely outraged either. He was admits trying to figure her out when she suddenly turned to him with that very open and longing gaze.

"He's even got his own heart beat," she whispered as she stretched and pulled the wireframe image closer between them.

He turned his eyes to the little foetus again and really looks at it properly this time. He had never thought or even dreamed that of all people he would be sharing this with her. He didn't even think it was logically possible for him to be responsible enough to be honoured in this type of way. He wasn't even entirely sure if a baby was actually fit to be raised so close to this dangerous workshop.

His thoughts haltered for a sheer moment at the thought of him standing at one of his work tables with a toddler sitting on the table helplessly looking over at some scrap metal in his little chubby hands. He wonders if he can manage tinkering in his workshop and keeping his eye on his little son at the same time. He thinks he could probably manage both; be the Iron Man for the world and the father to his son.

He thinks he can manage diapers, milk bottles and grease stains on his shirt after a long day working on some miscellaneous project in his workshop. And he can't help but think how fitting it would be teaching his son how to properly build his first miniaturised arc reactor or how fun it will be teaching his son how to build his own version of Jarvis. And all the while as his thoughts wondered aimlessly he didn't' even notice the open smile forming on his lips.

"Tony," she called his name beside him.

His thoughts danced away as he turned to look at her again.

"I know you, Tony," she began, her eyes displaying mixed emotions of uncertainty, "I know what that silence means but that smile is something entirely else and I'm not too sure where that leaves us."

"Are you happy?" he asked simply, his smile never leaving his lips.

She looked at him for a moment again before looking at the wireframe.

"I'm certainly not angry if that's what you were worried about," she said with a small smile forming on her lips.

"I love you Pepper and I think we should get married."

She stared at him with a blank look for several minutes.

"I mean, it is for your best interests," he muttered. "I don't want the press thinking I had bedded you, knocked you up and then kept you around for the sake of it. I rather they think of it as, 'Tony Starks, a married man?'"

She continued staring at him and this time with a raised brow.

"That was kind of the part where you say," he mimicked her posed hands for a moment and squealed in a girlish tone, "Oh Tony, of course."

She fought a laugh and settled for a smile as she swatted his shoulder playfully.

"You know there are about a dozen hundred or so women who would die to be 'the one' and all along 'my one' has been always beside me," he drabbled softly as he looked at the wireframe of the foetus again.

He felt her leaning towards him as she gently pressed her head into his neck. He felt her lips suddenly touching his neck and he felt the single press of her kiss against him.

"I will marry you, Anthony Stark," she breathed so softly under her breath that he had barely heard it.

He turned to her and dipped his head a little to look in her eyes. "Pepper?"

She looked seriously at him before saying, "On one condition."

"With reason of course," he said with a smirk.

"I'd like you to carry me upstairs now and make love to me," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

He stared baffled at her response but couldn't help but hide the growing smile on his face.

Life was certainly going to be interesting from now on he thought before he gathered her up in his arms with the very intention of fulfilling her conditions.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I didn't think many would like this story and I'm completely happy that almost every single review went along the lines of 'please write more'. :) To be honest, I haven't written much fanfiction in a very long time. I watched Iron Man 2 the other night and I couldn't shake the thought of writing a fanfiction for Tony/Pepper pairing. After that scene of them kissing on that rooftop, I just needed to do them justice. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

A week had passed since they had found out about her pregnancy. Her reaction had somewhat been completely beyond his imagination. He didn't know exactly what she was going to think and he wasn't entirely sure if she would be happy or sad. He on the other hand had become completely over the moon at such a notation. He of all people never even dreamed or thought about having children. If he were truly honest with her, he would tell her that five years ago if she had said that she was going to carry his child now, he would have laughed at her and told her to drink a martini to lighten up.

But a lot had happened in the past year and he doesn't deny that he has changed in ways he would never have imagined. He went from being the world renowned play-boy to being in a completely committed and loving relationship. He was even astonished at himself for realizing the other day that he actually went an entire six months without sex. He remembered how he felt those nine months of slowly dying and having to juggle the responsibilities of being Iron Man at the same time.

There were times he felt tempted especially in Monaco and at his supposed 'last birthday party'. But there was something nagging at his mind back then and he just could not quite put his finger on what exactly. It was only when he stood with her on the roof that night did he finally realize.

He opened the door of her office and stepped in. The first glance of her sitting at her table working intently had completely erased the guilt feeling in his chest. His eyes fell slightly to her stomach and he smiled even wider as he made his way to her.

"What may I do for you, Mr Stark?" she asked indifferently but her tone was softer almost as if she were giddy with the love she had for him, her eyes still glued to the computer screen.

His brow lifted slightly as he made his way around the table, his hands loosening the tie at his neck and the top button of his shirt. He placed a hand at either side of her on the table and pressed a very gentle and soft kiss at her exposed neck. He caught a glimpse at the smile on her lips as he pulled back and glanced at what she was so intently concentrating on.

"Nothing really," he said softly as he watched her type away, "Just thought I'd walk my boss to the car, go home and get naked."

She snorted and shook her head slightly as she moved the cursor to click 'send'. The email swiftly scooted across her screen and into the icon that looked like earth. She turned slightly and pressed a kiss at his lips.

"And its Tony, if you don't mind," he mumbled as she pulled back.

"Since when did you become so casual in the office?" she asked curiously with a twinkle in her eyes as she looked briefly at his loosened tie.

"Oh...I don't know," he sighed and pressed a kiss at her neck again, "Since I found out you were pregnant."

"That has nothing to do with the office," she said with a laugh as she began to pack away her things for the day. Although the mere thought of the child in her womb seem to spew overwhelming warmth in her body. She didn't think she could feel quite so happy at that particular moment.

He stood back a little as she pulled herself to a stand. He smirked at her while she looked at him for a moment before reaching up to tighten his tie and button his shirt. She folded her hands at either side of his suit and pulled him down slightly for another kiss. He slid his hands up the side of her arms before cupping them at her cheeks.

"Mhmmm..." he hummed as he deepened the kiss.

"We should..." she breathed between kisses, "We shouldn't be..."

"Uh huhh..." he breathed with her.

"Miss Potts I've received another reminder for... oh, uh..."

His eyes sprang open and he peered over at the interruption at the door. She turned beside him, a hand still loosely holding the side of his suit. He unconsciously slipped his hand around her shoulder and held her close.

"I'm sorry," Natalie apologized looking quite uncomfortable, "I didn't know you were here Mr Stark."

"Really," his eyes sarcastically grew wide, "Rogue training and all that and you didn't see this coming?"

She waved him off with a roll of her eyes before handing Pepper the invitation.

"What is it for?" he asked as Pepper began to read the invitation.

"The Firefighter's Family Fund Benefit is hosting their annual cocktail casual party next week, I wanted to know if both of you were going to attend or not," Natalie answered simply.

He chuckled suddenly at the memory of that night. The kiss he didn't get that evening still danced along his ego as his eyes bore down on her. He gave her his casual smirk and that twinkle in his eyes before asking, "So what's it going to be, boss?" he asked her cheekily.

She scowled at him and handed Natalie back the invitation. "Stop calling me that or I'll resign again," she said as she swatted his hand away. She leaned to pick up her bag before turning to him again. "I'm not too sure, do you want to go?"

He turned back to Natalie and said, "We'll let you know first thing in the morning."

He looked sceptically at Natalie for a moment. She seemed to be mentally confused for a moment as she staggered between looking at him and Pepper. She turned to him finally and said softly, "Congratulations, by the way."

"What?"

"Oh, I told her this morning," Pepper added and handed him her brief case. "Carry this please, it's heavy."

He nodded and took hold of the bag before continuing, "But I thought we agreed."

"Yes, but I was between throwing up and trying to compose myself when I found her staring at me sceptically when I came out of the cubicle. I didn't even have time to say anything, she guessed," she told him simply before straightening her blouse and skirt. He noted that she did this very thing every day as if she wanted to assure the press that she was not another slut in tow but an actual professional woman who happens to be his girlfriend. He made a mental note to ask her about that later.

"Oh... Well in that case," he turned to Natalie, "keep it to yourself please and whatever you do don't breath a word to anybody, not even Fury. Pepper is on the high alert as it is with being my girlfriend and I don't really want to have to deal a psycho sending her death threats."

"I'm perfectly fine," Pepper scolded angrily. "I can take care of myself."

He rolled his eyes at Natalie and muttered, "You weren't very fine when you were standing in the middle of a battle zone that was seconds from exploding..."

"Yeah, yeah..." she rolled her eyes and began making her way to the door.

"I saved her, you know," he said to Natalie as he followed them out the door. "I swooped down and all, grabbed her, flew away as it all blew up and I didn't even get a thank you."

"You got a kiss," Pepper threw her gaze behind her and glared but smiled at him.

He smirked at how easily she outsmarted him and regarded her for a moment before saying, "Yes, that I got so, I suppose it was better than a thank you."

"Right, well I better get going, have a nice evening Mr Stark, Miss Potts," Natalie smiled at both of them before turning.

He watched as she walked away and shook his head slightly before turning to Pepper. She looked at him with a rather pointed gaze.

"She's...they're all nice to look at," he started carefully as the elevator lowered, "But I can't seem to shake the feeling of uneasiness when I look."

"Tony-"

He shook his head and took her hand in his and turned his eyes back to the door of the elevator.

"Do you know I went nine months without sex?" he muttered amusingly.

"What?" she asked, pulling at his suit till their eyes met.

The door of the elevator sounded a 'ding' before it opened. The blinking lights and spluttering of endless questions poured into their silence. He shook away the feeling of anger at the ruined moment. He was also trying to figure out how the papparazi had made it into his office building. Didn't he specifically instruct the guards to keep them out?

He glanced over the mass of paparazzi and saw the guards trying to push past them with their effortless shouts. He gloomed lightly and made another mental note to invent some mechanical guards. He drew in a deep breath before squeezing the hold on her hand and pushing past the paparazzi.

"Mr Stark, is it true that you are in a committed relationship with Pepper Potts?"

"Miss Potts, is it true that you've moved in with Mr Stark?"

"Mr Starks, do you have a mistress elsewhere?"

He stopped abruptly and regarded the reporter who said the question. "What did you say?" he asked angrily.

"Do you have a mistress elsewhere? Surely a man of your renowned play-boyish tendencies cannot commit to a single woman..." the reporter shoved the recorder at his mouth.

"Tony," he heard her saying his name softly and squeezing at his arm.

He thought for a moment which seemed almost like hours as he stared down at the reporter. He was ready to barrage his anger at the man before he felt the hand squeeze his arm again. He sighed and turned to glance at her. The flashing cameras suddenly felt so far from him.

She gave him a small smile and it instantly melted his insides. He took one look at the man again before shaking his head and pushing past the rest of the other reporters. He made sure to settle her safely in the car before instructing Happy to take them home at double the speed.

The silence regarded the car gradually as he toyed with her bag in his hands. He had almost lost his temper with that reporter. How dare they accuse him of such nonsense? He shook his head angrily at the sheer thought of it.

"If it wasn't for you I would have thrown his sorry ass across the room," he stated quite matter-of-factly.

"I know," she replied soothingly as she leaned against him, "You don't have to do that to prove your trust to me."

"I know Pep. I just hate it when people do that. They have no right to toy with your emotions like that and I suppose it is really my fault for having such a reputation," he muttered with a chuckle. "Hypocritical aren't I?"

She smiled and shook her head, "hypocritical... sometimes, but really, I'm fine. I can deal with it. I know how they are and it's not that I haven't been in the spotlight before."

"But you're engaged to the most well renowned play-boy," he murmured with a glint in his eye, "Surely that toys with your emotions?"

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "I bet that strokes your ego."

He chuckled and continued, "No but you flaring your nostrils like that does."

"You're incorrigible," she sighed with a hint of defeat in her tone. "I can't believe I fell in love with you."

"Ah yes, all due to my charming ways and good looks," he contended with a smirk, he was really enjoying this, "And not to mention money."

"Yep, I'm in love with you for your money," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

He smirked at her, letting the silence fall around them again. He really loved her and come high seas and high lands, he doesn't think he could ever love anything else. He sighed and leaned in to press a kiss at her temple. "I do love you, you know that," he stated simply.

She turned to look into his eyes, pausing a moment to stare into his soul before she nodded and mumbled, "I know, I know."

"And to be perfectly honest with you, Pep," he started and waited a second to capture her gaze, "I changed for you because you're all that I have. All that I've ever had. It took a near death experience to realize that."

"You're all I have too, Tony and please tell me next time you're dying, I cannot live like how I've lived the past week," she replied softly.

He sighed guiltily and pulled her close to press a kiss at her lips.

"We're here, Mr Stark, Miss Potts," Happy announced as he drove down into the garage.

He is beginning to think that he has completely graduated to hopeless romantic status. He feels entirely queasy but entirely right at the same time. He shakes the feeling and beams when she presses a kiss at his lips the instant the garage closes and Happy drives off.

"Slow down, Pepper," he chuckled between kisses as she pushed him towards the elevator.

She dropped her bag and began untying his tie. He was really beginning to accept being a hopeless romantic because right now all he could think about was her. All he could think about was how right this felt. He felt her pressing him up against the wall beside the elevator doors and he couldn't help but wonder just where exactly his quiet and polite personal assistant/fiancée/best friend had gone.

He wasn't complaining and he was certainly enjoying being pressed up against the wall by her. But his ego just didn't let him hold it any longer. He slipped his arms around her shoulders and around her back as he slowly turned her till her back hit the wall. He pressed against her, roughly but gently at the same time. He kissed a trail down her neck and to her slightly exposed shoulder.

He felt her unbuttoning his shirt as they stepped into the open elevator. He messily stretched behind him to press the top button. The 'ding' sounded and he slid his arms back around her again. She moaned his name a few times as he kissed her and unbuttoned her blouse at the same time.

"I love you," he breathed against her as he trailed his kisses from her shoulder back to her lips.

"Mhmmm... I love you too," she breathed against him as he pressed himself against her again.

He caught a glimpse of her eyes before he felt her pulling them out of the elevator. He felt them backing into their room as she slipped her hands into his suit before slipping his suit over and dropping it on the floor. He swiftly unzipped her skirt, feeling it slip between his fingers and onto the floor. He felt her stripping his shirt from him and running her hands over his bare chest. Her hands began to fumble at his belt before he felt them slipping from him, leaving him standing in nothing but his boxers. He pressed them close again before making sure to keep her in front of him as they fell toward the bed.

She seemed to be taken aback at the action and stopped abruptly to look at him. "Why did you do that?" she asked between pants of breath.

"Do what?" he asked between slipping her blouse of her body.

"Normally you fall on top of me," she noted with a raised brow.

"Oh..." he smiled and pressed a kiss at her lips. "I didn't want to hurt the baby."

And then she stopped moving entirely and looked at him as if she had stumbled across some kind of discovery.

"You were thinking of the baby while we were..." she trailed off and couldn't help but fight the smile from her lips.

"Oh I know, I know," he rolled his eyes and rolled them so that he was on top. "Don't even say it."

She laughed and flung her arms around his neck to pull his lips back down on hers. She giggled through his kisses at the thought of him being so sensitive now.

He shook his head slightly before leaning over her again and pressing sensual kisses from her mouth to the area where her neck met her shoulder. He felt her hands sliding across his back, pulling him to her as she shifted a leg slightly to let him lay between her. He slid a hand down to her leg and pressed it against him as he pressed against her.

"Really... love you," he breathed again between running kisses across her chest.

"Mhmmm... I love you too," she replied between his kisses, "Mhmmm... Tony."

And the inevitable had to happen. Her Blackberry started ringing and buzzing.

She threw her head back against the pillow angrily and hurriedly pushed past him. She untangled her skirt and took the phone out.

_Natalie Rushman, Stark Industries_

"Yes," she answered abruptly as she made her way back to the bed.

He chuckled at the sudden thought of teasing her while she engrossed herself in a professional call. He sat up from his relaxed position and ran his hand from her shoulder to rest on her hip. Her back was to him and he took the opportunity to press himself up against her and press butterfly kisses down her neck.

"That sounds... it feels good, I mean..." she fought back moaning as he pressed a kiss at her shoulder. "Sounds good."

He decided to tease her further as he slid his hand that was resting on her hip to rest on her stomach. He felt butterflies filling his stomach as he realized that he was touching the place where their child lay sleeping. He was really becoming a softie. He ran his thumb side along her stomach and continued his kisses down her neck. He sucked a few times, making sure to keep the sounds low.

"Okay..." she was beginning to moan while talking on the phone he noticed with great amusement, "Friday... 10:30am, okay...board... board meeting."

He briefly heard the voice from the cell and managed to pick up some words, _"Are you okay, Miss Potts?"_

"I'm... just fine," she breathed between his kisses, "Friday 10:30am, board meeting."

"_Alright... That's all, goodbye Miss Potts."_

"Bye..." she spluttered and hung up before throwing the phone on the floor. He watched as she turned to him with a fiery gaze. "I can't believe you."

"You sounded really professional," he said between laughs. "especially the, 'it feels good' part."

"You're incorrigible," she sighed defeated as she pressed herself against him again.

"You've told me before," he murmured between kisses.

The silence fell between them again with sounds of moaning erupting from both of them. He pressed her back against the bed as he showered kisses on her neck and on her chest. He vaguely remembered slipping his boxers off and her underwear off. Their skin against each other was a volcano itself as they moved like a rhythm, like a do re mi on a low beat of chorus and thumping of heart beats between them. He moaned her name, something he had never done ever with any other woman. He felt her arch against him as he pushed against her.

He felt her tightening her walls as he closed his eyes and pressed countless kisses on her neck and shoulder. He felt her coming deep from within and he couldn't hold himself any longer. He poured himself into her as she followed after.

"I'm hopelessly in love with you," he sighed defeated, his lips pressed against her neck as he lay limp against her.

He didn't think life could get any better than this and he doesn't know why it took him 10 years to experience sex at its most intense form. How had he missed out on this? He concluded as he gazed up at her that making love was something entirely different from a quick one night stand. It was sweet, beautiful and intoxicating all at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Finally finished chapter 3. I had to do a bit of thinking and planning for this chapter. Didn't know exactly what I was going to write about seeing as I hadn't drawn up a plan when I began this story. Anyway, I've got a nice plot line drawn up now so theres many more chapters to come. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

It was 3am when his eyes touched the barely visible light emitting from their mansion. The dimmed lights coming from the garage/workshop indicated that Jarvis had probably estimated his time of arrival. He descended quietly to the ground before powering off his Mark V suit and walking inside. The warm air touched his face as he lifted the front panel of his helmet. He took a deep breath of the night's fresh air before entering his home.

The garage/workshop was lit with a dimmed light and the instant he had entered the boot up sequence of his three dimensional wire frame of every object in the room came to life. The different series of Mark suits appeared in a line as he walked toward the platform. The look of the calculations and numbers dancing around the latest Mark V suit made his head throb a little after the long and depressing day spent in the outskirts of Afghanistan. He didn't mind working for Fury or being part of a company that strove to protect the world. But Fury's knack for requesting his services the day before he was to attend the Firefighter's Family Fund Benefit with his _boss_ was really quite inconvenient.

The other part he didn't like about these missions was the fact that it made him see things about the world. Things that he never knew even existed. It was as if a flare had lit inside his body and suddenly the world became a place of chaos in his eyes. The boxes of Stark Industries bombs and weapons he had seen earlier made him angry and sad all at the same time. It made him question just really how much dealings Obadiah had done under the table.

"Welcome home, sir," Jarvis greeted softly.

"It's good to be home," he replied as he made his way to the platform, "Where's Pepper? And why are you whispering?" he asked. He caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the glass and paused slightly. He noticed the dents and bullet holes that had penetrated the outer skeleton of his Mark V suit. He brought his hand up to touch a particularly large dent at his right shoulder and winced. He didn't even want to imagine the bruising that was going to appear on his arm later.

"She is asleep on the couch," Jarvis answered softly again.

He looked over toward the couch and noticed several strands of her hair hanging over the edge. He sighed and wondered why he hadn't noticed her sleeping there.

"What time did she fall asleep?" he asked as he continued to make his way to the platform.

"She didn't want to sleep actually," Jarvis responded quietly, "But I decreased the temperature and dimmed the lights every now and then before she eventually fell asleep approximately two hours ago."

"Good thinking, but why? She always worries about me when I'm on these missions?" he asked as he stepped up on the platform. He waited patiently as the suit was swiftly detached his body.

"Her stress levels were increasing rapidly and I didn't think it would be healthy for the baby," Jarvis responded plainly.

His thoughts momentarily paused for a minute before he smirked at Jarvis and said quietly, "I hardly thought you were one to be sentimental Jarvis."

He stepped off the pedestal as the parts of his suit became absorbed into different compartments.

"I didn't think so myself sir, the thought puzzled me at the time," Jarvis continued candidly.

"Well the thought was commendable," he remarked genuinely as his eyes touched upon the surface of her red elegant hair sprawled out on the couch, "Thank you for monitoring her vitals."

"I felt responsible for her in your absence, sir," Jarvis remarked, "Miss Potts can be quite stubborn sometimes." He smirked at the thought of Jarvis' statement. It was very true indeed; Pepper was quite stubborn at times.

His eyes never left her body as he made his way around the couch. The bump at her stomach was beginning to show now and it was only a matter of time before they would have to call a press conference to settle the record. He didn't really want to think of having to deal with the press right now but he knew sooner or later it was inevitable.

He couldn't help the overwhelming warmth that was suddenly brewing in his body when his eyes found her hand sprawled over the bump. It looked possessive and protective at the same time. He wondered at the thought of how strong the bond between mother and child actually was. It was always a wondrous thing at how women could so easily deal with kids while men stumbled about like big kids themselves. He quietly concluded that women were just genetically programmed to protect their offspring's.

He leaned down in a very un-Tony like fashion and pressed a gentle kiss at her lips. She stirred a little as he intertwined his hand with hers that had been resting on the bump. He made a feathery touch against the bump as if he were afraid a harder touch would harm it. But she tightens the hold of his hand and relaxes his tensed hand to rest firmly instead.

"Tony," she yawned a little as she blinked her eyes open, she stared up at him with relief written all over her expression.

"Hey," he smiled warmly and pressed another kiss at her lips, "I just got back a few minutes ago. You should be in bed."

"I know, I know...But I just-" she mumbled as she stretched up and held onto his shoulder for support.

He winced almost instantly and drew back. He noticed her sudden worried gaze and he shook his head and waved a hand as if waving off his pain.

"It's nothing, probably just a scratch," he replied plainly.

"Let me see," she instructed and turned his body around to have a better look at his wound.

He heard her gasp, followed by light feathery touches of her fingers on his shoulder. He wondered how bad it actually looked. _Surely it wasn't broken but maybe bruised from the indent in his Iron Man suit?_

"Is it bad?" he asked, his eyes peering behind him.

"What were you doing, fighting off an army?" she asked as she scrambled for the first aid kit sitting on the table behind her. He blinked at how quickly she had the first aid kit. He wondered whether she had placed it there as if to ready herself for tending to his wounds. He decided to ask her later.

"It was nothing," he brushed off quietly, turning his gaze to the floor. He doesn't know if he wants to tell her about what he had seen and done today. He doesn't even want to think about it himself. But she deserved to know if nothing else, he concluded quietly at the back of his mind.

His eyes found hers in a matter of seconds as he felt her hands sliding past his shoulder and turning him back around again. Her gaze was mixed with reassurance and understanding as she stretched a hand to rest on his neck. She fingered the hair behind his neck and he smiled because that was very much a Pepper thing to do. She knew that it was his weakest spot and he realized he hadn't actually told her that before. Then again before they began this relationship, he didn't even know he had a weak spot.

"Was it bad?" she asked, her eyes filled with concern and sincerity that makes him want to put his suit back on and destroy every evil thing in the world.

"I was in Afghanistan since this morning, had to do the regular surveillance for Fury, that guy from SHIELD," he started, his voice filled with anguish.

She nodded and he felt her hand slipping into his as she intertwined their fingers.

"My mission was to survey the area, make sure everything was okay," he paused a little as if he were bracing himself for the next part of the story, "I saw a kid, he was probably 4 or 5, he saw me flying above and he gave me a little wave. He lightened up my dull morning and everything was going according to plan, I was sure that I could be home by dinner at the rate the mission was going."

She gave his hand a little squeeze.

"I was just about to pass over that village when I heard the explosion...

_He saw the flames erupting from one of the buildings and then a glint in the sunlight caught his eye. He stared down at the source of the glint only to discover several men pouring into the city in dark clothing. There were men and women and children running in every direction._

_He called in to the others and requested backup. He flew down to the nearest dark clothed man and instantly threw the man back several yards. He took hold of the bomb and counted approximately "00:10" remaining. His startled realization hit him and he grabbed hold of it and flung it as high into the sky as he could._

_The explosion hit the sky and filled the area with smoke and debris. His suit's target locked onto the darked clothed men running in the other direction. His miniature turrets took care of them but before he could make a start toward the bomb, it exploded and threw him back a little. He coughed a little at the thrust of the bomb._

"_Tony," he heard Fury over the intercom in his suit. "We're at the east end, what's your status?"_

_His ears rang a little at the aftermath of the bomb and he mumbled, "West end, cleared two bombs."_

"_That was you then?"_

"_What?"_

"_The blast in the sky?"_

"_I had nowhere else to throw it," he replied as he searched around for any other bombs._

"_Circle to North end, I think that's the end of the bombs. What's the target body count?"_

"_Six so far," he answered as his eyes continued to search the area._

_He heard another explosion ring off to the west and he figured that Fury was probably on to it now. He was about to circle to north when he heard it._

_It was distant at first but he followed the sound and it soon grew into a murmur of a child crying. His head snapped to the direction of the sound and he was taken aback at the collapsed building. He heard the crying growing louder and began pulling parts of the building away. He threw them at the side as the crying continued._

_The last concrete he pulled off and the sight that caught his eyes made his heart drop. The same little boy he had seen minutes ago was lying down with his legs buried under several fragments of the building. The blood was pouring across the floor, surrounding the boy's small body as his ragged crying grew louder. He sprang into action and lifted the front cover of his helmet._

"_It's okay, I'm going to help you," he soothed the child as he began to pull off the concrete fragments away from the boy's legs._

_But the boy's legs were far from help; they were shattered and bloodied and had taken the form of something else other than a perfect pair of legs. He glanced back at the boy and saw nothing but emptiness. The boy's pale skin and closed eyes indicated one thing to him. He was dead._

...They bomb their own people, Pepper," he said with disbelief, "how could anybody do that?"

"To make a statement, for belief in whatever it are they as being the right and only way," she answered, pulling him against her.

"I held his hand for so long... I was the last person he ever saw," he mumbled into her neck.

He felt her tears dripping down his shirt and he pulled her against him for the much needed comfort. She held tightly onto him, her hands running up and down his back as he breathed away the memory and focused more on the bump he was feeling between them. It pressed against him as if reminding him of what he had to protect now, that between him and his Iron Man suit, he wasn't going to let anything like that happen to Pepper or their unborn son.

It was much later when he awoke to a silent and empty workshop. He felt her empty place beside him and wondered where she had gone. He brought himself to sit properly on the couch before he caught a glimpse of the bandages wrapped around his arm. He looked down at his neatly bandaged arm and winced when he tried to stretch his shoulder. He felt with his uninjured hand at the tender part of his right shoulder. He could feel the muscles trembling beneath his touch as he settled back comfortably on the couch.

"Jarvis, where's Pepper?" he asked as he slipped a finger under the bandages. He tore at the corners and swiftly removed the bandage. The scratch that started at his hand stretched to the bend of his elbow.

"Good morning sir, Miss Potts is in the living room," Jarvis replied.

"What is she doing and what time is it?" he asked again as he carefully scratched his arm.

"She is talking to Miss Rushman and it is 10:40am," Jarvis answered simply. "Would you like me to let Miss Potts know that you are awake?"

"No, that won't be necessary," he said as he stood up. He glanced wearily at the Mark V suit sitting on the wall and noted the dents and bullet holes on its exoskeleton. "What is the damage percentage of the Mark V suit?"

"Commencing diagnostic on Mark V…" Jarvis noted with a brief pause before he continued, "The results show that the damage percentage of Mark V is 65%."

He sighed and leaned against the couch as he began instructing Jarvis "Display the damaged Mark V suit in wire frame mode." The wire frame three dimensional model of the Mark V suit appeared in front of him within seconds.

"Identify all dents and bullet holes," he instructed again, "the highlight them in red."

"At once," Jarvis replied.

"Okay," he muttered as he ran a hand across his face, almost the entire suit itself was highlighted in red, "run diagnostic of the highlighted areas."

"Sir, according to all highlighted areas it appears that the exo-skeleton of the Mark V suit will need to be replaced, there is much impact and penetration damage that cannot be fixed," Jarvis explained.

"Well it was obvious without a diagnostic I suppose," he mumbled and sighed again as he spun the Mark V wire frame around. He layered his hand and brought the Mark V to a horizontal position. He touched the area at the right shoulder plate and noticed a rather large indent. He winced at the pain he suddenly remembered emitting from his shoulder.

"Alright," he started, "how does the inner-skeleton look?"

"It appears to be undamaged sir."

"Display wire frame of original Mark V, departmentalize Mark V into exo-skeleton and inner-skeleton frames."

The original wire frame of the Mark V suit appeared beside the damaged wire frame suit. It reacted to the instructions of his hands as he split the inner-skeleton from the exo-skeleton.

"Strip the damaged exo-skeleton from the Mark V and replace it with the original exo-skeleton, commence render once the exo-skeleton has been removed from the damaged Mark V suit," he instructed as he walked toward the fridge.

"The estimated time of completion is in 12 hours, 45 minutes and 27 seconds," Jarvis responded.

He nodded as he grabbed an ice coffee from the fridge. "Sounds good, is Natalie still talking to Pepper?"

"No," a voice started from behind him.

He turned around and smirked when his eyes fell on her. She was standing at the door of his workshop looking rather comical in loose pants and one of his MIT shirts.

"I see you took off the bandage," she said as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"My hand was itchy," he replied as he made his way to her. He placed the iced coffee on the table and slid his arms around her waist. "Besides, it feels better now."

"It hardly looks okay," she complained as she took hold of his hand to gain a better look. "How will you even manage to wear your suit tonight without it bleeding through?"

He shrugged and pressed a kiss at her lips. "I'll put on another bandage before I suit up for the dinner or party or whatever it is tonight," he said indifferently as he shrugged her hand away so he could slip his hand around her again.

She stared curiously at him with a complex gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"You remembered that we've got the Firefighter's Family Fund Benefit casual cocktails tonight?" she asked in return.

He chuckled and nodded, "How can I not? I'm curious to see the excuses you'll make when people offer you alcohol, boss."

She gasped, "I completely forgot about that and stop calling me, boss."

"We can always cancel and stay in for the night," he suggested as he leaned in to press a lingering kiss on her neck. He pressed a few trailing kisses from her jaw to her neck. He felt her arching toward him and light bump of her stomach pressing into him. The warmth spread through his body at the thought of it and he suddenly found himself smiling like a hopeless idiot.

"Mhmmm… as great as that sounds, Tony, we've already confirmed that we are going, they won't like us much if we-" she moaned as he slipped a hand under her shirt to slide up her bare back.

His uninjured hand was on the verge of slipping the shirt of her body before Jarvis' caution instruction had halted the rest of his imagination.

"Sir, Miss Rushman is on her way down the steps," Jarvis alerted with a tone of caution.

He paused momentarily, his hands buried somewhere inside her shirt touching her sensitive and soft skin. He sighed at the kiss he had pressed against her neck. She too had stopped running her fingers through his hair and mildly retracted from arching her body against him. They went from being heatedly engrossed with each other to displaying an affectionate and harmless embrace. He burrowed his face into the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent as she too replicated his gesture. They remained like that for a minute until he slipped back and noticed Natalie hurriedly retracting back up the steps.

"Jarvis, tell Miss Rushman not to hurry off, we're decent now," he said as he reluctantly pulled back from the embrace. He gave her a quick lingering kiss on the lips before they caught a glimpse of Natalie's feet coming back down the steps.

"She has an incredible knack for inconvenience," he muttered quietly before Natalie came into view.

Pepper smiled quietly beside him and leaned against him as they watched Natalie punching in her code into the glass door.

"I know, that's the price you pay for a PA."

"She's a SHIELD in disguise as a PA," he commented.

"Well at least I know I can trust her," Pepper said under her breath as the glass door swung open as Natalie walked in with a rather convincing gaze.

"What may we do for you, Natalie?" he asked briefly as he stretched for the ice coffee he had left on the table.

"A letter from Fury to you Mr Stark," she said simply and handed him an envelope.

"Not another mission?" he asked as he took hold of the letter. "If it is I'm afraid I'm going to turn it down, Pepper cannot go unescorted to the Firefighter's thing tonight."

"It's a payment," she answered, "For the damages," she motioned to the suits hanging on the wall.

He glanced back at the suits for a moment.

"I don't really need the money, I get plenty from my boss here," he added as he motioned to Pepper.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that," Pepper mumbled beside him. "It's hard enough to remind myself that I'm not your PA anymore."

Natalie smiled warmly at them before turning her gaze to Pepper. "Miss Potts, I've got your dress from the dry cleaners and I've placed it upstairs in your room and Mr Stark I've got your suit pressed and ready as well."

"Do we really have to do this?" he asked, looking between Pepper and Natalie.

They looked at him pointedly and he sighed.

It was going to be a long evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **First and foremost I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I didn't think the story would be liked this much but I'm glad because I'm thoroughly enjoying writing the chapters. There are many more to come :)

* * *

He had been sitting on the bed now for almost 10 solid minutes as he watched her cross the room back and forth in attempt to finalize the make-up on her face. She had complained under her breath several times about her scattered make-up in her bag and some on her table. He really didn't understand why she went about wasting all that time. She was beautiful as it is with or without makeup. Then again, he thought quietly, she looked completely beautiful in his boxers and one of his work shirts he had used several days ago.

Earlier, when Natalie had left them to themselves he had instantly wrapped his hands around her body. There was a dying need in his body to hold her to him as if to reassure himself that she was okay and safe. Even though she hadn't actually been in any danger lately he felt the distinct need to protect her anyway. He concluded to himself when he flew back from Afghanistan that no matter what he was going to make sure that she was okay and that no harm could ever touch her. It was a silent vow he made and in the back of his mind he began to devise a plan.

He caught a glimpse of the slight bump of her stomach as she crossed the room and he made a mental note to begin updating Jarvis' security protocols. There was no doubt that he was going to be busy from now on between Stark Industries and the missions. The world would not simply stop its chaos just because he wanted them too. His decision in ceasing weapon manufacturing had only simply levitated the chaos for the mean time. It would only be a matter of time before others like him would catch on and begin to develop their own super powered weapons. He shook away the disturbing thoughts as she began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing.

"Tony…" she called out to him, her eyes looking at him with question. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry," he apologized briefly and brought himself to a stand. "What were you saying?"

He watched as she pondered him for a moment followed by another of her questions, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and let a smile slip into his lips. "I'm fine."

"You looked a little lost for a moment there," she commented as she drew up the dress from the bed and laid it over the chair.

"Just was thinking about revising Jarvis' security protocols," he told her as he crossed the room to where she stood. It wasn't exactly the entire truth but he really didn't want to list the possibilities of how chaotic the world might become in the future. She had enough as it is to worry about Stark Industries. The last thing she needed was to worry about his missions.

"Aren't they already in place?" she asked as she began to slip the shirt off her shoulders.

He nodded and answered, "They are but I'm going to add some new ones to make it more secure. The more the merrier."

She smiled warmly at him and pressed a kiss at his cheek.

"I'm going to get the car ready while you change," he said with a warm smile.

"Isn't Happy going to drive?" she asked as she slipped her shirt off entirely.

"No, I thought I'd drive for a change," he answered and smiled widely as he pulled her against him and pressed a kiss at her exposed neck. "Mhmmm…really shouldn't have done that."

"Tony," she protested even though her body had subconsciously arched towards him.

"Mhmmm… yeah, yeah," he sighed against her neck, "We'll be late, I know, I know…"

She smiled at him and patted his cheek lovingly as she slipped out of his embrace.

"I'll be downstairs with the car," he said softly and pressed another lingering kiss at her lips.

"Okay," she said to him as he looked at her one more time before descending the steps.

He made his way to the workshop and punched his code in at the glass door.

"You're looking very sharp, Sir," Jarvis greeted.

"Thank you, Jarvis, what is the estimated time of completion of the render?" he asked as he made his way to his desk.

"5 hours, 45 minutes and 33 seconds remaining," Jarvis replied.

He glanced over at the robots working over his suit and he added, "It's looking good."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now what should I drive this evening?" he asked as he looked over his cars.

"The Ferrari?" Jarvis suggested.

"Too exotic," he commented.

"Yes, what was I thinking," Jarvis replied comically, "It doesn't even match your suit."

"The Hot Rod?" he asked as he made his way toward the car.

"I'm afraid the red and gold simply clashes with your suit, sir," Jarvis responded with a unimpressed tone.

The three dimensional wire frame image lit around the Audi R8 followed by Jarvis' voice, "Perhaps the Audi R8 Spider, sir?"

"Hmm…" he thought for a moment before a glint caught his eye. He turned his eyes to his desk and noted the single ring sitting on top of where his wire frame keyboard would normally sit. He glanced wearily at the glass door of his workshop and quickly made his way to the desk. He had completely forgotten about it between arriving back from the mission and having slept on the couch with Pepper to spending the entire day with her in the lounge room and bedroom. He wondered whether she had even seen it.

"I made sure to conceal it when Miss Potts stepped into your workshop yesterday evening, sir," Jarvis said simply.

He smirked at the robot and commented, "I hadn't even mentioned anything to you."

"I know, sir, I apologize if I intruded."

He fingered the ring and wondered if the diamond was too small or too big or not perfect enough for her. It had been his mothers, left to him before she died long ago. He had always kept it away never imagining that he would ever want to marry someone. He knew he had already asked her several days before but he still hadn't given her the ring. He had actually planned to give it to her some other day in a extravagant style but the sudden invitation to the Firefighter's Family Fund Benefit seemed to be the perfect place to ask her. They had almost shared their first kiss there and he thought that it would be perfect to propose and kiss her properly this time.

He smiled widely as he dipped the ring into his pocket and said to Jarvis, "No apology needed, Jarvis. It would have completely ruined the moment if she had seen it before hand."

"Apology accepted. Would you like me to start up the Audi, sir? Miss Potts is on her way to the front door," Jarvis replied.

"Alright, let's get the show on the road," he said as he clapped his hands together.

* * *

"Aren't you being a bit narcissistic?" Pepper questioned pointedly to him as her eyes drifted between him and the Audi R8 Spider that he had chosen to drive to the Firefighter's Family Fund Benefit. He had chosen the car for a specific reason. The year before he had driven it and the thought of driving it again seemed fitting. After all, last year they stood on the balcony and almost kissed and now here they were a couple and expecting their first child.

His thoughts shifted briefly to the ring sitting in his pocket and he couldn't help but shake the feeling of nervousness away. He shrugged at her question with a slight upturned lip and bowed very much like a respectable gentleman as she approached him. She looked completely and utterly breathtaking to him. She wore one of her business like attire with a simple fitting black long sleeve blouse and black slight wavy skirt. The outfit did her body a great justice as it narrowed across her curves and just barely displayed her bump. He wondered if her sudden change in attire had anything to do with the bump or not. After all the dark blue dress hanging upstairs did look equally as beautiful as he caught a glimpse of it earlier.

He glanced briefly down at his own suit and decided that even with her sudden change in attire; they matched like day and night. His blue striped black suit and white inner shirt seemingly matched her black business attire equally when he thought about it. He opened the door and dipped his head graciously, his eyes turned to the floor as he waited patiently for her to enter the car.

"You're too gentlemanly, Tony," she commented with a weary gaze as she settled into the passenger's seat, "It's scaring me."

He chuckled and leaned in the car to press a kiss on her lips.

"Well what can I say?" he replied with a charming grin, "One does what one must."

"I really hope those aren't the type of lines you use with the others," she remarked with a roll of her eye.

He noticed the twitch of her lip and knew she was enjoying every moment of it. He drew in a breath as if trying to compose himself before he said, "Nah, I'm too sophisticated now that I'm a monogamy type of man."

She laughed and pushed him out of the door with her added protests, "We're going to be late, Tony."

"Yes, dear," he responded with a gleam in his eyes. He pressed another lingering kiss on her lips before he retracted from the car. He carelessly shut the door behind him as he made his way to the driver's seat.

The drive was relatively relaxing to him. It had been awhile since he had actually driven anywhere and since the occasion arose he thought it would be fitting if he drove. It would appear more personal to the world he thought carefully. He wanted to set the record straight. He wanted the world to know that he was committed now and he truly intended to stick by one woman alone. He thought plainly that he could probably just come right out and let the world know she was pregnant. After all, that would easily prove his commitment to her. Then again the press would somehow find a way to question his commitment anyway. His thoughts soon dissolved at the sound of her voice.

"I still don't know what to say," she mumbled as she gazed out the window.

"Well you could always just accept the drink, take a sip, kiss me and I'll drink it out of your mouth," he suggested with an open smile.

She glared at him and retorted, "You're incorrigible you know."

"You've reminded me several times actually," he replied with a chuckle as he glanced at her.

He watched between her and the road as he drove. She fell back into the empty silence and he wondered what she was thinking about. He knew it would become difficult for her as the months drew on and he couldn't help but think that he the entire notion was his doing. She would soon walk around with a very visible pregnant body and there was no doubt that she was going to receive endless death threats. He inwardly cringed at the increase of possibilities of her getting hurt once her pregnancy would be revealed to the public. He decided not to think about it further and to enjoy this evening with her.

He noticed her uneasy gaze and stretched a hand to intertwine with his as he continued to drive. Her serious and intense expression vanished the instant his hand touched hers. He felt mildly warm at the thought of how his simple gesture could ease her from her stressful thoughts. She glanced at him at the touch of his hand and she smiled warmly. He returned her smile and turned his eyes back to the road.

"Just stay with me when we're there and I'll drink your drinks for you when no one's watching," he said simply as he threw her a reassuring smile.

"I could always pour it down one of those potted trees," she said and returned his smile.

He chuckled and brought her hand to his lips, "Or you could always do that."

The Firefighter's Family Fund Benefit was larger than the year before. He noticed the multitude of guests standing outside in their formal attire. There were a pack of paparazzi standing near the valet attendants and he winced when he caught a glimpse of Christine Everhart bustling through the crowd. He had thought that the humiliation he and Pepper bestowed upon her at Monaco was enough to drive her away.

"Ugh, my other least favorite person in the world is here," he complained to her as he pulled the car to a gradual stop.

Pepper caught on at the direction he was gazing in the crowd. Christine had seen them and was already on her way pushing through the crowd with a scowl plastered across her expression.

"I think she's jealous of me," Pepper remarked as she straightened her blouse.

He laughed and beamed a smile to the paparazzi as he mumbled, "After what you said to her at Monaco and the fact that you're my girlfriend and secretly wife to be, I can see why she's jealous."

Pepper smiled in return to him before the valet attendant opened his door.

"Welcome, Mr Stark," the attendant welcomed with a bow and a smile.

He heard at the other side of the car at the greeting, "Welcome, Miss Potts."

He buttoned his suit and gave the paparazzi a nod and a smile before he felt her standing close to his side. He slipped hand behind her to rest on her lower back before they pushed their way toward the bustling paparazzi.

"Kill me now," he mumbled to her.

She smiled and threw back a whisper, "Play nicely now."

"Yes, boss," he replied.

She nudged him in the ribs a little and he winced at the pain surging through his body. His wounds were still fresh from the early hours of this morning. She noticed his sudden discomfort and apologized profusely.

"Its fine," he choked out with an assuring smile. He felt a gentle nudge on his right injured shoulder and he looked to his right to find Happy giving him a stern nod before following close behind them. He really should have debriefed Pepper and Happy about touching his shoulder and nudging his ribs. He could do with a tap but all that nudging business was beginning to dismantle his body rather quickly.

They pushed through the remaining bustling paparazzi crowd and he noticed with much amusement at the sight of Christine being bombarded with the rest of the other reporters. She was having much great difficulty in attempting to even reach them. He bent and mumbled quickly to Pepper to glance at Christine's direction.

Pepper smiled and mumbled, "Gets what she deserves."

"Mhmmm…I like it when you play dirty," he mumbled under his breath.

"Good evening, Mr Stark and Miss Potts, I'm Gregory Marcus, the new chairman of the Firefighter's Family Fund Benefit," an elderly man dressed in a grayish suit wearing a proud smile greeted them with open arms.

He smiled plastically in return and stretched a hand to shake the man's hand. Pepper leaned forward out of his protective hold to give the man a hug. She slipped back beside him and he slid his hand around her protectively again.

"Thank you for inviting us," Pepper said to the man.

"No," the man smiled warmly, "Thank you for sponsoring us."

"It's our pleasure," he added and side glanced at Pepper before they walked into the building.

"He smells like beer and alcohol," she commented beside him as they smiled every so often at the guests.

"I smelt like that too in the past but that didn't stop you," he replied under his breath and glanced to his right. He noticed Happy had ventured off from behind him and found him standing talking quietly with Natalie. He smiled at the unlikely pair and guided them into the room of guests.

"That's different," she retorted after several moments.

He smiled lightly and asked, "How so?"

"You changed," she answered with a warm smile as she looked at him.

"Miss Potts," a voice emerged them from behind them. He turned his eyes and smiled politely at the approaching female. He didn't recognize her and assumed that she was probably one of the companies' new employees.

"Mr Stark," the young woman gasped, her hands flying to her hair in attempt to straighten it out. He didn't understand the gesture as her hair looked simply as it was meant to look. He nodded his head with a small smile, he was very much enjoying himself when it was just him and Pepper.

"Yes it is the famous Tony Stark," Pepper agreed with an unimpressed tone.

His brows lifted a little at her and she lightly shook her head. He made a mental note to ask her later.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you for the first time," the young woman beamed and stretched a hand out toward him, her eye lashes blinking rapidly as she peered at him.

"Nice to meet you too," he replied with a flat tone and a slight hint of disgust written across his expression. He wondered quietly why it took him a near death experience to notice Pepper. She was much more regal when compared to all the others he had been with.

"I heard you're a really charming man," she added and beamed a smile at Pepper.

He didn't understand this woman. Did she not read the news about the fact that Pepper was his girlfriend? He noticed Pepper's irritated and unimpressed gaze as she looked at the younger woman. He wondered if she was thinking the same thing as him or whether she was ready to toss the woman across the room. He decided on the latter.

"That I am," he answered simply without a smile. "I'll get us a drink, Pepper," he added. He inwardly found Pepper's dagger eyes amusing as he stepped away. He turned his gaze briefly to Pepper before he smiled and walked toward the bar.

"What would you like to drink this evening, Mr Stark?" the bar tender asked graciously.

"Two virgin Apple Martini's," he responded over his shoulder, his eyes still transfixed and amazed at how beautiful Pepper actually looked in her simple business attire.

"Virgin martini?"

He cringed inwardly at the voice and reluctantly turned his gaze from Pepper to the woman beside him.

"Christine," he greeted flatly, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in prison doing that spread on Justin Hammer."

She laughed comically and retorted, "As it so happens Vanity Fair decided to terminate that article."

"I'm surprised they didn't terminate you," he mumbled under his breath as he gave the bar tender a nod after taking hold of his drinks. He turned to make his way toward Pepper but was stopped abruptly by that same annoying voice.

"So how long is that one going to last?" she asked with a hint of wickedness in her voice, "I have my bets on six months."

He paused momentarily, his eyes still fixed on Pepper. He felt the rage erupting within his body as the moment drew on longer.

"What did you say?" he asked as he turned around slowly.

"I imagine you couldn't get her into bed with you when she was your PA, so you decided to make her CEO, give her something to smile about before you'd make your move?" she questioned with a raised brow and a curl of her lip.

He laughed mockingly and retorted, "Oh, you're good… Even if Obadiah were alive he wouldn't have come up with that."

"You shouldn't really play with her emotions like that, Mr Stark. She isn't as tolerant as I was," she commented with a smirk.

He chuckled and said, "I wouldn't give you that much credit, I myself personally find Pepper to be much more tolerant of my ways than you could ever dream of being. She's not exactly weak minded as you assumed her to be and trust me, beneath that angelic face is a much more determined and strong willed woman. Now if you'll excuse me, Pepper is waiting." He turned and paused briefly and said, "Oh, and I think Gregory Marcus over there would like a spread from you.."

She huffed angrily at him and walked away.

He stared amusingly at her and shook his head before turning to make his way toward Pepper. He was slightly startled to find her not standing there anymore. He noticed the young girl that Pepper was talking too was now engrossed in a conversation with some other woman. He peered around the room and was slightly alarmed when he could not find her. He thought briefly at the possibility of her having escaped to the balcony again. The thought nagged at him and so he pushed his way through the crowd.

He managed to press the button of the lift and much to his dismay it took a full minute before the lift descended. He stepped into the lift and pressed the top most level. The doors opened almost within seconds the cool air touched his face and his eyes came to rest on the familiar figure. The breath he didn't know he was holding was released as he made his way toward her.

"Up here again?" he asked with a hint of amusement.

She smiled and turned to him. "I saw you talking to Christine and I noticed you had that annoyed look on your face. She said some upsetting things I'm sure."

He laughed and replied, "She made up a story about why I appointed you CEO, something about that I wanted to sleep with you and the only way to do that was to make you CEO."

She smirked briefly at him and added, "I really don't understand why she's infatuated with you. I thought the Justin Hammer thing was about the last straw she could pull."

"I know, I thought so myself," he continued as he handed her the drink.

"A Martini?" she questioned briefly as his free hand touched her elbow.

He nodded and motioned to the drink in her hand, "Non alcoholic martini."

"What type?" she asked and brought the glass up to her nose.

"Virgin Apple Martini," he answered and took another sip of his drink.

"No strawberries," she noted with a grin.

He shook his head and replied, "Never strawberries."

She smiled warmly at him as she took a sip of the martini. "I finally got my drink after all."

He chuckled at the thought and nodded, "That you did and much more than that actually."

She laughed lightly and unconsciously touched the bump at her stomach.

"So why the change in clothes?" he asked and motioned to her attire.

"Black seem to conceal it better," she pointed out and turned to her side for him to get a better look.

He nodded in thought and slid an arm around her waist. He pulled her close to his side as they looked over the balcony.

"So what happened to that bimbo?" he asked, looking at her every now and then as he drank his virgin martini.

"She was a little upset that you didn't flirt back," Pepper answered simply, "I was quite glad that you didn't."

"Wasn't interested," he said with a brief pause, "I think I'm going to wear a sign around my neck soon."

"Saying what?"

He turned to her and grinned before he said, "Property of Pepper Potts."

She laughed and smiled warmly at him.

"Seriously though," he retorted with a gesture to punctuate his words, "I wish they'd leave me alone."

"It's a little hard with your reputation, Tony," she replied as she took a sip of her martini.

He sighed and concluded, "I suppose so. Maybe in time it'll change and they'll give up on insisting that I can't commit to a relationship."

"They'll still find ways I'm sure," she added and turned to him.

The thought of the ring sitting in his pocket danced into his thoughts again when their eyes locked. He knew that it was now or never. It was time to ask her the one thing he never even dreamed of asking her let alone any other woman for that matter. He reminded himself briefly that he had already asked her but somehow it hadn't seemed right without the ring involved. This would make it more real he concluded quietly at the back of his mind.

"Pepper," he started with a serious tone, "I don't really know how to say this." He noticed the questionable gaze forming in her eyes as she waited patiently for him to continue, "It's not bad or anything, the contrary actually."

"Tony, just say it," she said simply with that look she always gave him when he stalled his words.

He chuckled at her and pressed a kiss to her lips before he stepped back and released her from his hold. She looked taken aback at his gesture and he lifted a hand to halt her protest before reaching into his pocket. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and he heard her soft gasp. He coughed a little before he regarded her with an endearing gaze. She had a disbelieving expression written on her face as he kneeled down before her with the outmost gentlemanly pose and lifted the ring to her.

"Would you do me the honors of being my wife, Pepper Potts?" he asked and smiled warmly.

He watched as her lips curled into a warm smile. Her surprised gaze grew into an endearing look as she took a step toward him and pulled him up to stand with her. She buried her head instantly in his neck as she embraced him. He couldn't fight away the feeling of outmost contentment and overwhelming greatness as he held her against him.

She pulled back and pressed a kiss at his lips. "I already told you I'd marry you, Anthony Edward Stark, you didn't have to do that."

He nodded and smiled at her before he reached for her hand and said, "I know, but I wanted to..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm terribly sorry that this is not a very long update. I was going to skip this chapter entirely but it's just so important to the overall story that I just couldn't help myself but post it up. It was particularly hard to write as well so I hope it came out alright. Enjoy.

* * *

He watched as she danced. She looked beautiful, completely and utterly endearing as she glowed under the dim light. They had just returned from the balcony with the intention of going home. There was much to celebrate in regard to his proposal and her acceptance. But the hosts of the party had motioned for dancing and she being the ever gracious had accepted. He danced for a while with her before leaving her with Happy who had, much to his appreciation, asked for a dance with her. He happily complied and trotted over to the bar to get a drink.

He ordered a glass of water and was slightly amused at the bar tender's shrewd and skeptical gaze. He figured that the bar tender was feeling rather confused at the infamous Mr. Stark's sudden cease of alcohol consumption. He didn't need to explain himself to the bar tender and so he gathered his drink and sat back to watch her as she danced.

But he did wonder, did the world really think he could keep up with alcohol and cheap girls for the rest of his life? He decided not to ponder on that question but instead to enjoy this moment of watching her dancing across the dance floor. He wondered if the rest of the guests had noticed the ring on her finger. And at that thought he noticed Christine looking pointedly at Happy's shoulder which undoubtedly laid Pepper's hand. He cringed inwardly at Christine hoping that she wouldn't approach him again. However, much to his dismay she began to make her way to him and he instantly took his cue and left the glass to the bar tender and made his way back to Pepper.

Happy happily gave him a smile and thanked him for letting him dance with Pepper. He nodded with a genuine smile and motioned to Natalie who looked rather alone at the other end of the room. He slipped his hand into hers and circled his hand around to her lower back as she smiled at him. She slipped her free hand at the side of his shoulder and he felt completely at ease with her. He pulled her closer as they swayed to the music. And he couldn't help but feel the déjà vu of having danced like this with her exactly a year before. He felt an overwhelming warmth spreading from somewhere within his soul as he thought at how lucky he was to be loved by her.

"You know something," she said softly as they swayed to the music.

"What?" he asked softly.

"12 months ago I thought you were incorrigible," she began as slipped her hand from his shoulder to his neck. He felt her fingers fumbling at his neck and hair before she continued, "And now I take that back, you're different, a good different."

He smiled warmly at her as he pulled her closer to him. He looked her and let every ounce of his guards fall down as he let her into his soul. He leaned closer and pressed a kiss at her lips before he drew back and mumbled, "I changed because of you."

"There was Iron Man too," she added softly.

"No," he replied and shook his head briefly. "Iron man is what I became; loving you is why I changed."

She regarded him with a momentary silence before she flickered at the hair at the back of his neck and leaned in to press a kiss at his lips. "I love you dearly, Mr Stark even though the entire press thinks you're not good for me."

He chuckled quietly and pressed a kiss at her forehead. He was happy and simply filled with gratitude to the woman he held in his arms. He felt his heart beating soundly in his chest and the soft and turbulent echo if the arch reactor glowing under his shirt. He wondered what she was thinking; wonder what was flashing across her eyes as she stared up at him. He wondered if she knew that when she said 'yes' to his proposal, something inside him clicked and woke up. He wondered if she knew that when he told her he loved her, he'd love her forever.

It felt as if they had been dancing forever when he realized he hadn't said anything for almost ten minutes. He had always been a man of his words and so the thought puzzled him as he realized there was nothing he wanted to really say right now. There wasn't anything in his mind other than her and him, here and dancing. There wasn't Iron Man, there wasn't the press, and there wasn't Stark Industries. It was only them, dancing here together.

He smiled warmly at her and decided to tell her about the day he realized he loved her. He had always wanted to tell her, but between his second dying experience and the discovery of their love and their child, it had gotten pushed so far back into his mind that he simply forgot. But now after his proposal to her and the fact that she had been genuinely happy at his actions, he couldn't help but find himself thinking about everything.

He regarded her with a warm smile and said quietly, "It was at my birthday party when I realized that I loved you."

She pulled back a little and gazed at him questionably.

"I was telling jokes over the microphone while wearing my Iron Man suit," he explained as they continued to sway to the music that had changed somewhere between their conversation. "You came up to me and you told me to turn it all off and tell them to go home."

"That's because you were drunk," she added mildly as she continued to play with the hair at the back of his neck.

He smiled warmly at her and shook his head and added, "No, I was never drunk that night. The whole idea was to let everyone think I was drunk because I knew that if I acted out of hand, it would give Rhodey a reason to put the suit on."

She stared at him skeptically before she said, "All of it was an act? You goaded him into taking the suit?" she asked, the fingers at his neck coming to a stall.

He nodded and continued, "If I gave him the suit he would ask why and I didn't…" he paused momentarily before he continued, "I wasn't ready to say it."

"Tony-"

"I wanted you to be the first to hear it and since I didn't get a chance to say it to you, it didn't feel right," he explained simply. "I felt miserable for putting you on the spotlight like that. You didn't deserve it but I didn't have a choice."

"Why?" she asked, "I could have helped you."

"I didn't want you to cry for me, Pepper," he said simply and lowered his eyes to her shoulder, "I wasn't worth crying over."

"Tony," she said his name gently as she touched the side of his chin and turned his head slightly until their eyes met, "I would have cried for you even if you fired me and told the world I was the worst you ever had in bed."

"Well," he remarked with a sly grin, "I can safely tell you that you are the best I've ever had in bed," he said with a sly smirk. "I think more than best and trust me I've had almost every type."

"Yes, Tony. I have seen them and oh…I incidentally met all of them too," she replied with a unimpressed tone.

He chuckled at her jealousy and pressed a reassuring kiss at her lips. He pulled her closer to him and continued, "Before the party began I was sitting in my room when Natalie came in and instigated some open flirting. Normally, and you know me, I would have not even thought twice about flirting back. But for some reason it just didn't feel right."

"It didn't feel right? But you wanted her as your PA the instant you saw her," Pepper remarked questionably.

"No, it's not that. It's just," he stalled as he thought of the right words to use, "It just that I was dying, I was running out of time, I still hadn't told you that I was dying and the last thing I wanted to do was leave you to pick up the pieces again. Then I also realized that I hadn't actually slept with anyone since I became Iron Man which was quite disturbing at the time."

"Disturbing?"

"Well you know, before I became Iron Man, I never went a week without one so to think I went nine months without one was quite strange," he said simply, "but the weirdest part was when I realized it didn't bother me at all."

"But I saw you with them," she said in disbelief, "I saw you walking with women to your room all the time in the first few months after you became Iron Man."

"There's no doubt that I took them to the room, Pepper," he replied eagerly, "But after a few kisses, before anything could happen, somewhere inside me just didn't feel right and I left every time."

"That just doesn't-"

"I thought of you," He said simply, "And I thought of that kiss we almost shared here incidentally. And the whole notion just didn't feel right so I never followed through with it."

The music around them continued as the silence between them hung over their heads. He was nervous and the fact that she hadn't said anything for nearly a minute was causing his heart to tremble. He just wanted her to know; wanted her to understand that everything he did since he found out he was dying, he was doing so that she would remember him as being a better man.

"You're incorrigible," she muttered suddenly.

He looked at her and noticed the slight curl of her lip and he mumbled, "I thought you said I wasn't anymore."

"I will never understand you," she stated simply. "All that time I spent stressing and all along you had a game plan. You are a deceiving bastard," she said with a hint of amusement as the smile curled at her lips.

He smirked as he leaned down slowly for a kiss but stopped short before her lips and whispered, "But you love me anyway."

She pulled back slightly before she kissed him and said smugly, "For your money and your good looks."

He laughed.

It wasn't a bad night after all. There was his smooth proposal and her great acceptance, and a thrown in confession and some smug glances. He chuckled and thought they should do the Firefighter's Family Fund Benefit every year.

* * *

The night before was fresh in his mind as he sat in her office that morning. She was leaning over him, gently tapping facial powder around his face in attempt to ready him for the press conference. He really didn't feel like doing this. But somehow that evening between their talking and dancing, dozens had noted the ring on her finger and it wasn't long before the national news began reporting it. He had wondered quietly at the back of his mind last night at just how they managed to get a photo of her hand and plaster it all over the news before they actually got home last night.

"Tony, please follow the cards this time, I really don't want to deal with the disastrous aftermath of the press conference again," she said pointedly as she neatened his collar and the tie clasped around it.

"But it didn't turn out too badly last time," he retorted as she continued to straighten his tie.

She sighed particularly louder and added, "You almost died… twice."

He paused momentarily in thought and motioned several times to try and punctuate his words. "Yes, well… we ended up together, and not to mention…" he paused again as he motioned to the slight bump at her stomach, "that's got to count for something. At least for me it counts a great deal actually."

Her hands stilled at his tie and it took a long tedious moment before she composed herself and settled her hand at either side of his suit. She looked at him with a genuine gaze and smiled warmly, "I really do love you, Mr Stark, and I am more than happy that you are with me and that we are sharing this together," she motioned between her stomach and him, "but please for the sake of my sanity and wellbeing…" she paused and slipped the cards out of his pocket before holding them out to him, "follow the cards."

He sighed and took hold of the cards. He skimmed over them quickly and turned his eyes back to her. She gave him the trade mark 'Pepper' look and he sighed in a defeated tone, "Oh alright."

She smiled warmly at him and pressed a light kiss at his lips before she said, "I knew you'd see it my way."

He groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Another incredibly short update. I'm so very sorry. Life has been a bit hectic and busy the past couple of days. I was aiming for this chapter to be longer but because I'll be quite busy the next few days I thought I better just post something up :) . I didn't get a chance to read over this chapter before I posted it so hopefully it's all good. Thanks for all the reviews by the way. Enjoy.

* * *

He glared angrily at the Mark V Upgrade displayed before him. He couldn't understand and simply could not comprehend why the particular upgrades he made refused to comply with the code he had written. He had specifically written plain code, then slightly logical code before actually writing the pure code itself. But yet between all the madness and designing and drawing, the code refused to run when he compiled it. He was about ready to toss the wireframe three dimensional version of the prototype across the room before he noticed Pepper standing at the glass door. Her eyes were transfixed on the number pad and she looked irritated as she juggled several documents against her slightly visible pregnant stomach.

They were scheduled to leave that evening for one of the islands off the coast of Australia. They had chosen the place after much thought and planning. Not to mention much of Jarvis' insight in the most remote islands of the world.

He had figured, judging by the documents in her hand and that irritated expression on her face that it had been a very long day at work. He sighed and concluded at how predicting the life of a CEO of Stark Industries really was. He felt guilty at the thought of having her stressing out at work and him sitting peacefully at home enjoying his solitude as he worked on his prototype. He made a mental note to suggest that she take time off work once her pregnancy really began to show. Given she had a two day break ahead of her over the weekend for their private marriage weekend, he didn't think two days was enough to relieve her of all the stress.

"Jarvis," he called out as he made his way to her.

"Right on it, sir," Jarvis replied before the door opened before she could even press enter.

"Couldn't you just make it voice recognition?" she asked angrily as she stormed her way toward him.

"Jarvis," he called again.

"I will look up the configurations of voice recognition right away, sir," Jarvis responded plainly.

"A long day?" he asked as she fumbled around with the documents.

"I don't even want to think about the horrible day I've had and am still having," she muttered angrily as she sorted through the documents. "Here, you need to sign this," she replied and handed him two of the documents in her hands.

"What is this?" he asked as he took the documents in his hand. He read the top of the line aloud, "The United States of America registrar of Marriage…"

"Yes, I've signed already," she said and pointed down the paper where her signature was neatly signed.

"You sign your name as Pepper," he pointed out amusingly as he made his way to his desk. He took the closest pen and scribbled his signature beside hers.

She looked tired and exhausted when he turned his eyes to her.

"Jarvis what is Pepper's current stress levels?" he asked as he dropped the pen from his hand and made his way to her.

"Tony, I'm fine…" she answered as she sighed at the documents in her hand and leaned back against the back of the couch in defeat.

"Her heart rate and blood pressure indicates that she is experiencing moderate to high stress," Jarvis answered.

"What about the baby? Is he okay?" he asked a little worried at what the answer may be.

"It appears that the baby is indifferent to her situation," Jarvis concluded. "Judging by his steady heart rate, he seems to be asleep."

She looked completely defeated and overwhelmed with stress. This was not good for the baby at all. He sighed not really knowing whether to be angry at himself or at Stark Industries. He slipped his hands up her shoulder and pulled her against him. He embraced her gently as she sighed against his neck. He felt her tensed body relaxing in his arms and he dipped his head slightly to press a kiss at her shoulder.

"You need to take a break, Pepper," he said softly.

"I can't Tony, there's so much to be done before we can even leave tonight and I don't even want to think about all the things I'll have to do when we get back," she sighed against him tiredly, "you made me CEO after all."

He pulled back slightly and said, "I'll help then. Maybe you should make us joint CEO's."

She regarded him with a dumbfounded gaze before she laughed and added, "You know that sounded really strange for a moment."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's your company and you want me to make you CEO, just sounds awkward," she replied with an amused grin.

He chuckled at the notion and remarked, "Well, it may be called Stark Industries but the company is really yours. You are after all the CEO.."

"So technically you're still my boss."

"No, I'm just a shareholder-"

"That holds the majority of shares and also incidentally pays my salary," she added with a smug smile.

"That's just confusing," he retorted without even wanting to attempt following her train of thought. He rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss at her lips, "Let's be joint CEOs then and once we get back I'll take over for a while or I'll help you in the office or whatever works."

"That would help actually," she pondered with thought, "But what about SHIELD and…" she gazed over at the prototype and asked suddenly, "Are you upgrading the Mark V suit?"

He nodded and sighed as his eyes turned to the wireframe prototype.

"What's wrong?" she asked and followed the direction of his eyes. "What's wrong with it?"

"Just coding error," he answered and pulled her toward the desk. He slipped his hand from her as he motioned to the four screens. They flashed on instantly and revealed the many lines of code sprawled across the screen. "I've been coding it all morning since you left I am simply stuck."

He tapped one screen in particular and drew his hand out in a motion as the three dimensional wire frame image of the code appeared. He motioned his hand through it and the code flickered along as if it were scrolled down. He snapped his finger at a particular line of the code and widened the wire frame image to reveal the particular line of code.

"I have no idea what I'm looking at," she mumbled quietly from behind him.

"Just a moment, you'll see," he told her as he said, "Jarvis, pull up Prototype M5 R-V1."

The three dimensional wireframe in the shape of the right arm of his Mark V suit appeared beside the box of code. He slipped his hand into the opening of the wireframe right hand armor and with his other hand he pressed several buttons at the prototype itself. It opened a slot and he narrowed down the box of code and slipped it into the prototype.

"Okay, now here is the problem," he began and held out the wireframe of the prototype to her. "The thing works from the moment I clench my fingers and turn the prototype sideways, it initiates the target initialization on the targets," he pointed to the hot rod and continued, "just say that's the target."

"Uh huhh…" she nodded, but her expression told him that she was very much lost to his explanations.

He continued anyway, "Well, it works for targeting two targets but beyond that, it fails and I can't figure out why."

"I thought you had a target function in your helmet," she pointed out.

"It does," he nodded and added, "but I thought I should incorporate it into the actual suit itself in case the helmet gets damaged for some reason."

"I didn't think about that," she mumbled quietly before she added, "Maybe the sensors are blocked by your fingers when you turn it sideways."

He doubled at the notion and looked at her before looking at his hand again. She was actually right and he had no idea how he could have missed something so simple. He groaned loudly and ran his free hand through his hair. The sensor that sat just above his wrist was in fact blocked by the slight raise of his hand. The entire sensor only picked up the two targets because they were to his right.

"I can't believe it," he retorted angrily, "I really cannot believe it. I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Tony," she hushed.

"3 hours…" he grumbled, "3 hours I sat here trying to figure it out and all the while I thought it was a coding error."

She forced a laugh back into her throat as she slipped a hand to his neck in attempt to comfort him. His tensed muscles eased under her hold as she massaged the back of his neck.

"I really can't believe it," he sighed as she massaged his neck. He glanced down at the box of code and asked her, "Do you need to go back to the office? And I suppose we'll have to pack reasonably soon, we're scheduled to take off at 7pm right?"

"No to the office and yes to take off at 7pm, Natalie is taking care of the office for the rest of the afternoon," she answered notably, "She also packed our stuff for us so that's all done."

"I thought she's coming with us and Happy as well. I thought we invited them," he asked haphazardly as he pulled open the wireframe compartments of the prototype. It scrambled open into every nut and bolt and he haphazardly twisted the sensor section and pulled it out.

"They both are. Happy will pick us up at 6pm and I think Natalie will be with him or either she'll meet us at the airport," Pepper answered, her eyes curiously watching him as he worked. He glanced wearily at the current time on his monitor screen, it read _4:00pm._

"Alright, let me just…" he mumbled as he left the prototype wireframe to sit there for a moment as he twisted and enlarged the sensor module. He stripped the shell and twisted the wire of it before he strapped it into the prototype again. He touched either ends of the prototype wireframe and motioned his hands together to restructure the prototype. It slipped back into its full form again in the shape of a hand of the Mark V.

"There," he exclaimed with a delighted smile, "That should do it now. Jarvis, make the adjustments to the prototype and render once they are complete." He looked over his adjustments and smiled proudly.

"As you wish, sir," Jarvis responded, "Approximate time of completion in 3 hours and 45 minutes"

"I won't be here by then so put it back up on the stand and secure the place," he instructed.

"What level of security should I engage sir?"

"Maximum."

He turned his triumphant gaze to her and noticed she was looking at him with incredulity.

"That makes my head hurt," she muttered softly.

He threw a widened grin at her and pointedly said, "You should feel special, you're the first to see the Mark V version 2 prototype."

"Uh…huhh…" she nodded and rubbed at her temples.

He chuckled at her choice of words and pulled himself to a stand. He slipped his arm around her back and mumbled, "Come on, we've got an hour to start our honey moon early."

"But Tony, we haven't even done the wedding yet," she explained as they made their way to the elevator.

He smirked slyly and added, "So…"

"You're incorrigible," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"I know. But you love me anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **And finally here comes the moment everyone's been waiting for... _the wedding_ :) It's not too long but it's short and sweet. Enjoy.

* * *

He was normally a man of words paired with confidence, arrogance and a callous charm. The term love had never even crossed his soul before and he had quietly vowed many years ago that it never would. It wasn't that he wasn't capable of loving anyone or that he was afraid of commitment. It was quite the contrary. There was more to him than many had understood. He was after all a sophisticated man. But yet despite his determined vow to never fall in love, somewhere between becoming Iron Man and saving the world made him realize how much he actually craved it. He wanted it. He wanted someone to be here when he finished up saving the world for the day. He wanted to relax and hold her, cherish her and protect her from everything. He wanted to be loved and he wanted to love in return. There was always something about those women he flirted with that never quite felt right.

But then he became Iron Man and between the many battles and bruises, bullet wounds and fractures and even a rather close brush with death itself, he had finally found her. It had taken him several months to actually realize it and embrace it. But as he had told her that night under the stars on the balcony, the same night he proposed to her. He was in love with her. It had taken him so close to death to actually realize it. He realized how much he depended on her and how he trusted her beyond any other living person. He realized how much he wanted her and lastly he realized how much he loved her.

He was very prepared that month to die. He was prepared to let it go, to circum to death because he had no other option. It was only then that he began to realize everything he had ever done to hurt her. He felt very ashamed of the whole notion, but the gift of life from his father gave him another chance. He had taken it and now here he stood at the altar staring down the very strange path he thought he would never be on.

His palms were sweaty and his thoughts raced like the first time he flew in the Iron Man suit. He was scared, nervous and completely overwhelmed with love all at the same time. He mildly thought of his trembling heart and wondered if it were even possible for his heart to completely beat out of his chest. But the thought made him grimace and he chose not to think about it further. He stared narrowly at the door at the opposite end of the room and he fidgeted several times as the music spilled into the room.

"Just relax," Rhodey said beside him.

He grimaced lightly and threw the colonel a sharp pointed glare.

"It's only Pepper," Rhodey replied coolly with an assuring smile.

"It always has been," he mumbled.

"I know."

He gazed around the empty room and saw Fury and few other SHIELD members sitting on the left occupying only a single row. He thought mildly at how ironic the situation actually seemed. He and Pepper wanted a quiet wedding, a simple one without the fuss of the press. They wanted it to be special and something that both of them could completely attend to with unguarded expressions. But yet here sat five distinct heroes, members of SHIELD. He didn't think this room could be any more secure with so many heroes sitting in it.

He had almost missed it the instant the creak of the door sounded. He almost missed watching her walking in with that very regal look on her face. She was the epitome of beauty to him as she walked toward him in that very simple yet elegant white gown. She had an arm around Happy's hand and he smiled warmly at the thought of Happy giving her away to him.

She was everything that mattered and everything that he wanted and now had. She is that breath of fresh air and that sigh of relief when he steps out of his Iron Man suit. She is the hope that keeps him alive and the goal and determination that gets him home after a disastrous mission. She is the sun that lights his day and the moon that keeps his night lit. She is that voice inside his head, the one that tells him that no matter what happens everything will be okay. She is that warmth that touches his soul and that overwhelming feeling that engulfs every inch of his body. She is everything and the only thing he will ever love.

She was the one that he told all his secrets too and the one that knew him from good to bad, bad to worse. But he didn't mind and it didn't even bother him when he realized that she could leak his secrets to the world and destroy him in a matter of seconds. But he knew that she wouldn't and he didn't really know why he thought that. He trusted her and that was all he had to live by. She was all he ever had and all that he could ever come to call home. She was the only one that listened to him and now despite everything he had ever done to hurt her, she had brought herself to even love him. Although he wondered sometimes whether she had loved him all along.

Happy gave him a very comical grin as he slipped his hand from Pepper's hold and stepped to the side somewhere next to Rhodey. He was completely flawed at her gaze. He didn't know what to think again. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing or if his heart was beating. He felt hot and sweaty and completely uncomfortable as she gave him her very endearing smile.

He didn't hear the priest or the drowning sound of music dancing in the background. He didn't hear it when it stopped or when the priest began to announce their special day to the small congregation made up entirely of their friends. He didn't care if Natalie was busy ogling at Happy or if his fellow heroes were watching him intently. He didn't care if Fury would comment at how unguarded he seemed. He didn't care even if Rhodey would brag him out later that he was acting like a complete hopeless romantic idiot.

He loved her and right now, right here as he held her hand in his and stared into her eyes, that was all that mattered. She was all that mattered and that announced bump at her stomach only punctuated that fact.

"Tony..."

He blinked out of his thoughts and noticed the very pointed gaze of the priest. He coughed and tried to compose himself but she touched his arm and he melted again. He turned his gaze back to her and she gave him a small smile as she squeezed his arm. That simple gesture sent him into spirals of thoughtless silence again. It was as if the world blurred from him and all he could see was her.

"Your vows," she said softly with an understanding smile.

"I...uh..." he paused momentarily as he gathered himself together and pulled the words from his heart. "There are... There are many things I want to say to you, and when I thought about it last night I realized that most of it starts out with, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you cry and for making you worry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was dying and I'm sorry it took me 10 years to finally realize how much you meant to me," he paused again and then continued after mere seconds, "but I'm not sorry I became Iron Man or that a dozen or so people want me dead, because if I never discovered that I wouldn't have ever had the courage to love you." He smiled warmly before he continued again, "You complete me, Pepper. You make me..." he stalled as he thought of the word, "You make me, me... And that's who I always wanted to be. I can't promise you the world, Pepper Potts, but I can promise you I will love you, cherish you and protect you from everything or anything for the rest of my life."

He felt overwhelmingly gratified with himself. He had said everything entirely from his heart. He wondered how he could even speak so eloquently. The speech he had carefully crafted the night before was completely different to what he had just said. But beyond his silent congratulatory musings in his own mind he realized that the entire room was completely silenced. She looked completely awed at his words and he noticed the priest was giving him a very questionable gaze.

"You wrote that?" she asked with a very open and unguarded smile.

His smile widened a little as he answered softly, "No, I didn't."

"Uh... Pepper..." the priest mumbled quietly, "your vows..."

She continued smiling as she drew in a little breath before she started, "I'm uh... I don't know what to say...I mean, your words, they were so..." she searched around for the word before she continued, "they were so pure and simple and..." she paused again. "I really do love you Tony and despite everything you've put me through. Between picking up after you and making sure you were on schedule for meeting... I lived for you and it wasn't because the pay was amazing or great but because I felt like I had too because nobody else would and I wanted to make sure you did it right. I didn't have to, but I wanted to... But then Iron Man happened and I realized that bigger things were happening, things beyond your control and I realized how much I actually cared for you, but then I found out you nearly died and I didn't know what to think other than the fact that for the briefest moment I realized I could have never had the chance to let you know how much I loved you..." she smiled widely and her eyes were slightly glazed as she continued, "But we're here now and I'm pregnant and we're doing this and all I can think about is how much I love you even though I once thought you were an callous bastard."

He heard Rhodey sniggering behind him and he mentally threw the colonel a glare behind him. Her words were so overwhelming. She said everything that he was and she still loved him anyway. He couldn't think of anything else to do other than to pull her to him and kiss her. The rest of the ceremony be damned but he loved her and he couldn't wait for the 'I do's' part and the 'you may kiss the bride' instruction. He poured everything into the kiss as his palm pressed her lower back against him. He felt her hand encircling his neck as she deepened the kiss. Her slightly rounded stomach pressed against him and the sudden realisation of its existence between them jolted an array of warmth through his veins.

He briefly heard the priest calling out his name and telling him to stop because they weren't at that part yet. But he didn't care and judging by the way she had kissed him back, he didn't think she did either.

She moaned his name as he pressed her against the door of their hotel room. He felt her arch toward him and he moaned equally into her mouth. He was never a man that moaned when having sex before. It was very unlike him and a part of him that he never knew existed until he made love to her. It was as if she drew it out of him. It was as if she had the power to render him completely beyond mortal comprehension. She left him without words and all he could do was feel. The feeling of her body against him was magnifying, and unimaginable.

He loved her so much. He said it hoarsely several times as they kissed. He trailed his kisses down her neck as he felt her fingers running carelessly through his hair. He could feel the bump pressing into him and he felt even more overwhelmingly happy and aroused. He could feel her body practically moulding against him and he wondered if it was because their bodies were simply designed to be together. His thoughts were wildly interrupted as she pushed against him and ran her hands up his chest.

They started making their way toward the bed as he felt her working the knot of the tie out from his neck as she haphazardly threw it on the floor. He encircled his arms around her and slipped the zip behind her back to let the gown fall loosely. She pressed against him the instant she stepped out of the gown and continued her ministrations. He felt her unbuttoning his shirt as he pressed kisses all over her neck and shoulder. She nudged him a few times to loosen his embrace. He only smirked and laughed several times at her very hurried gesture.

She smiled back sheepishly several times as she completely stripped him of his shirt. She pressed against him the instant his chest was exposed and he moaned a little again when he felt her against him. He felt her fingers swiftly unbuckling his belt before he felt his pants slipping to the floor. He encircled his arms around her and very gently and slowly laid her down on the bed. He grinned up at her as she smiled equally at him. Her body was beautiful as he implored her for a brief moment. He leaned down as he kept his eyes on hers and pressed a single trail of kisses from her thigh to her stomach. His eyes darted down when he realized he had reached her very visible and naked pregnant stomach.

The thought of their child made his heart swell. He suddenly felt completely uninterested at her enticing body. Instead he looked warmly at her and back at the stomach. He shifted slightly and pressed an ear to her stomach as if trying to listen for their unborn child. He couldn't hear much other than the sluggish sound of liquids in her stomach. But he felt it briefly at his ear. He felt the little lump and he drew back almost instantly as if he were afraid that a simple touch would harm it.

She regarded him warmly as he gazed back at her again with an open and unguarded smile plastered on his face. He leaned down as he kept his eyes on her and pressed a very warm kiss at her stomach.

"I don't think you know just how happy you make me," he said softly the sense of gratitude and overwhelming love for her pouring out of his voice as he gazed at her.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled warmly at him. "I know how much I make you happy, Tony," she paused for a brief moment as she stretched out her hand and gently raked his hair with her fingers, "I see it every time you look at me."

"About what I said...my vows and all," he punctuated his words as he gently brushed her pregnant stomach with his thumb, "I meant every word and I know it sounded completely unlike me but..." he struggled for the right words to convey his love to her, "I wanted you to know just how happy you make me feel and how you simply complete me."

Her unguarded smile slipped into her lips as her eyes glazed at him. "You were always the charmer, maybe that's where your secret romancing side came from."

He glanced briefly at her stomach and settled with his chin gently resting on her stomach. "I love you and that was all I needed to make me realize how hopeless romantic I could be."

They stared at each other for a long time, neither moving an inch as words unspoken dwindled in the air between them. It was as if everything they felt and everything they went through hung around them, reminding them of where they started out and where they were now. He knew a lifetime would never be enough to thank her and so he vowed that in place of a lifetime of thanking, he would love her until he died instead.

"Reily," she said suddenly.

"Reily?" he asked as he crawled up beside her. She settled her arm over his waist as he pressed a kiss at her forehead.

"Reily Howard Stark," she answered simply as he tightened his hold around her.

It took him a moment to realize what she had suggested and the moment he did he couldn't express to her just how much he loved her in that moment. He was so taken aback that he didn't quite know what to say to her. But he thought about them and how they were laying together in bed practically half naked. He was completely stripped of all his clothes and left only clothed in his boxers. She was rather the same, stripped of her gown and only left in her under garments. And he loved it, loved this; he loved how they could do something so simple and make it so intimate. He loved how she brought out the love in him and the fulfilling achievement of being a better man. Because he knew true and well had he been the same man he was before Iron Man, they would have done it and split hours ago. They wouldn't be lying together discussing names for their child. But here they were on the most memorable evening of his life, sharing such a simple and endearing conversation.

"Reily Howard Stark," he said, listening to the sound of the name.

"It was just a thought," she said as she leaned back a little to look at him.

He gazed down at her and smiled warmly. "It sounds perfect. Howard Stark and Reily Potts, I didn't even think of it."

"Or Howard Reily Stark," she suggested to him softly.

"No, I like Reily Howard Stark," he said again and smiled wider as he turned to his side. "It sounds better that way cause you know, it'd look really weird when I hand the company over to him. I mean imagine it on paper, Howard Anthony Stark to Anthony Edward Stark to Howard Reily Stark. Too many Howards surrounding me."

She laughed at his explanation and pressed a enticing kiss at his lips. He moaned into her kiss as he pulled her closer. Between looking at her stomach and feeling overwhelmingly happy to discussing names for their child, he couldn't think of how more perfect their wedding night could be.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Finally, I got some time to write this. I hope this chapter doesn't seem to rushed or anything. Anyway, as rushed as I felt it was I still had fun writing it :) enjoy...Thanks for the reviews by the way...Just another note, I'm going to try and update this every 4-5 days.

* * *

"Sir...you've got an incoming call from Fury..."

He grunted at the whispered awakening. He felt his arm haphazardly thrown across Pepper's side and he felt his hand gently pressed against her pregnant stomach. He smiled briefly before glaring at the blinking green light announcing the incoming call.

"Do you want to answer it, sir?" Jarvis asked quietly.

"Tell him to give me a minute," he whispered back as he slowly slipped out of bed. He carefully pressed a kiss at her temple before he pulled the blankets around her shoulders.

He stepped up to the window and he tapped the screen slightly. It wavered under his touch and a dimmed digital screen appeared. A very large imprint of the time '4:45am' lit the top right of the screen followed by the daily weather report and latest news as he scrolled through to the currently connected calls. He saw Fury's picture flashing on the screen and the green lit up image of a phone. He tapped it and decreased the volume considering as he quickly glimpsed back at Pepper's sleeping form. Fury's live stream video feed appeared on the screen and he haphazardly ran a hand through his hair in attempt to neaten his bed hair.

"What do you want?" he asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Don't get grumpy on me, Mr Stark," Fury responded equally as annoyed. "And don't you wear anything else than your boxers to sleep?"

He glanced down at his rather naked attire and shrugged, "its 4:45am, I'm entitled to be grumpy and to wear whatever I wish to sleep," he said quite simply as he tried to rub away the sleep from his eyes. "Besides, Pepper doesn't seem to mind."

"Too much information," Fury replied disgustedly.

He chuckled quietly.

"Well, sorry to spoil your morning plans but we've got a mission."

"Right now?" he asked and glanced back at Pepper. She seemed to be indifferent as she continued to sleep.

"We've got a lead in Afgan again," Fury explained, "It's not safe to debrief you over this so I expect you to be here in a few hours."

"Fine," he mumbled and swiftly wiped away the screen with a motion of his hand. He stared blankly out the window for a brief moment. He really didn't want to have to go for another mission.

He was really looking forward to spending the day with her at the office. There was something about sitting in the room with her and looking at her all dressed up in that business-like attire with that very pregnant stomach showing through that made him smile. He mildly remembered in the mornings where she'd spend a good hour or two trying to find new ways to conceal her stomach. She settled on carrying rather large bags and he felt quite amused at how the press didn't think twice about it and instead showered the public with her latest fashion trends instead. They were really quite dense he concluded.

That reminded him that they had a press conference today and incidentally they were finally going to go public with her pregnancy. Granted that she had hidden it well for five months she was seriously running out of bags to use anyway. He made a mental note to get back in time and try and wrap up the mission as soon as he could. Today was important to him and he wanted to be with her when she told the press.

"Sir, I wish not to disturb your thoughts but you must start getting ready if you wish to be on time," Jarvis said quietly.

He sighed as he ran a hand over his face. It was going to be a long day today. "Get the suit ready and my coffee too," he mumbled.

"Very well, sir."

He turned around and smiled warmly at her. She was still very much asleep and he hated having to leave. It had only been a month since their wedding and between the missions and being joint CEOs with Pepper he didn't think life could get any more demanding. But despite its demanding-ness, he still loved it all. He loved that when he came home after a mission, he'd come home to her and even though she'd give him the look; the look that said many things but at the same time made him smile. He hated her having to see the bruises and cuts, but he loved that she's patiently sit down with him and patch him up.

He loved the way her fingers would carefully trace over each bruise and the way she'd look at him with concern. He loved the way she'd quietly scold him as she tended to his wounds. He always listened patiently and watched her and implored her as she continued her ministrations. He loved that when they settled for the night she'd watch him when she thought he was sleeping. The way her eyes would glaze and the way her hand would unconsciously find its way to touch her pregnant stomach. He loved her and he loved everything about them. Demanding lifestyle or not, he was actually happy now and that's all that really mattered anyway.

He quickly suited up and made his way over to her. He leaned down slowly and pressed a light kiss at her temple. She stirred a little and he slipped his hand across her cheek.

"Fury called," he whispered, "I'll be back in time for the press conference, go back to sleep."

"Huh...what did you say?" she mumbled, blinking open her tired eyes.

"Mission," he said simply and pressed a kiss on her lips. "I'll be back in time for the press I promise."

"You best do," she said quietly, "or you're getting the couch."

He chuckled and pressed another kiss at her temple. "Go back to sleep, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

It happened so fast that he hadn't really had the time to complete it. He was flying around the town listening to Fury shouting instructions over the radio when he spotted it. A mother ushering her son away from the masses of gun shots and alike. The boy looked briefly at him and he remembered that other boy he had sat with before he died. But something glittered at the corner of his eye and he noticed that in the midst of that mother ushering her and her son to safety, she had walked directly into range of a very large bomb. A large mass of bombs sitting by a dangerously filled box of gun powder made his heart skip several beats. The explosion would surely take out half of the town and the mother and boy.

He acted so fast he didn't even have time to ask Jarvis to make the proper calculations. He had successfully made it away from the town much to the notice of the countdown nearly reaching 0. He dropped it carefully and before he had even digested what had happened he realized he was laying on his back, looking at the sky. The suit was buzzing and electricity was splurging from it. He could feel the skin at his upper arm exposed to the air. He could feel the wires pinching into his body. He could feel his right shoulder shattered, torn and fractured. He could feel the blood dripping down his right arm, just barely seeping through the suit. He could feel it all.

He pushed himself haphazardly from the ground and leaned against a very comfortable rock. He unmasked his helmet and he honestly couldn't give a damn if a terrorist was running toward him or not. He didn't care if Fury would tell him to get up and do something useful. He didn't care that his blood was mixing with the sand. He didn't care about all of this anymore. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to tell her so many more things. He couldn't die, not now and especially not here.

His blurry vision and slightly unequal equilibrium feeling left him staggering as he tried pushed himself off the ground. His legs were weak and even as he called for Jarvis to assist him by controlling his suit, the robot didn't respond. The circuits were cut and the connection probably lost when the bomb hit him. He felt completely helpless and as much as he wanted to get out of here there wasn't a damn thing he could do. He touched his face with his uninjured left hand and he drew his hand in front of him and saw the blood glistening on a single finger. He touched his head again just above his brow and saw more blood this time. He didn't want to die here. He didn't want it to end like this.

"Jar...Jarvi...Jarvis," he barely muttered as he slammed shut the helmet.

It took a minute and a half before the familiar screen booted before his eyes. He could see the target frame booting to the side and the several other added features he had incorporated into the suit a week ago.

"Sir...Sir..." he could barely hear it; it sounded almost like a whisper.

He blinked several times trying to blink away the pain and the loss of sound. He couldn't hear anything. Had the blast of the bomb muted his ability to hear? In his dazed state he tried again to push himself from where he sat and he fell haphazardly to his left side. He winced at the pain barging through his right shoulder. He closed his eyes shut at the intense pain and he wanted to shout, he wanted to yell at the world. He just wanted to go home, he just wanted to be with her more than anything. He had to go home.

"Mr Stark...Mr Stark..." he barely heard. It sounded so far away, so distant in this strange world he was in. "Tony...?"

He blinked open his eyes again, adjusting to the face that was suddenly filling his vision. He wasn't sure who it was. But it looked so familiar. It looked so much like...

He felt the helmet of his Iron Man suit being pulled off his face. And he fought a little to fight away this person. He didn't even know if she was an enemy. But she had brunette hair and she looked incredibly familiar. But as he tried he had no strength, he couldn't even if he wanted too. His hand fell limp at his side and the fresh air touched his face again. He knew that face. It was...Rushman, or Romanova, or something.

"Natalie..." he said, barely hearing his own voice as she constantly seemed to sway in his vision.

"Tony... are you...alright?..."

"Pep...Pepp...Pepper," he managed to choke out. He couldn't remember something, he was supposed to do somethingtoday. It was important because he remembered how she had specifically told him not to forget. But he couldn't remember. He couldn't think, he... the press conference. His eyes went wide and he started to push himself from the ground again. He had to be at the press conference. He was supposed to tell the press about the baby. He had to go.

"Pepper..." he said as he staggered, "The press...I have to..."

"Tony, you're hurt..." Natalie said, her voice was becoming clearer now.

"But she's..." he closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them and blinking them again, "She's waiting for me..."

"You can't fly," Natalie said, and began closely inspecting his wounds.

"The bombs..." he started and haphazardly pointed to the other direction, "Gone...So I have to...Pepper..."

"I know," she said her expression was completely unreadable, "but you're badly hurt, the suit is damaged, you can't fly Tony..."

"I need to..." he staggered as he managed to pull himself to a bare stand. His shoulder lurched with pain as he leaned against it. He winced from the wall and almost fell but was lucky to find her hand very strongly holding him up. "Need to tell her..." he felt his eyes growing heavy as he felt himself being lowered to the ground, his body felt incredibly exhausted. He looked up at Natalie and he couldn't quite decipher her expression.

"Tony, don't-"

"Tell her...I love her...and..." he blinked and tried to push the exhaustion from his mind, "and Reily..."

He saw that terrible darkness overwhelming his vision. He could only think of her and the baby as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

He could hear voices in that strange dark world he was at.

"_What about his shoulder?"_

He felt like he was falling.

"_Fracture in Clavicle...Humerus dislodged...Acromion shattered..."_

That was strange, he couldn't even feel his shoulder.

"_Multiple hair-line fractures across his right upper arm, three broken ribs and he is sure to suffer a concussion when he wakes."_

"_He saved the town."_

What town? He couldn't remember.

"_Took the bombs and flew away. They detonated and he was about 5 feet from them."_

He was really confused now.

"_He miscalculated?"_

"_He was too emotional."_

That sounded strangely like Fury.

"_What?"_

"_Kept telling me he was trying to save this boy."_

"_What boy?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Tony, what have you done?"_

He contemplated at that voice, it sounded incredibly like Rhodey. He wasn't sure.

"_She's a wreck man, she needs you..."_

Who?

"_How long is he going to be like this?"_

"_It's impossible to say, he has suffered an incredible amount of trauma."_

"_Tony..."_

His world and that strange place he was in drew to a complete stop. That was her. Her voice.

"_Tony... we need you." _

He wanted to go to her.

"_Reily needs you."_

He had to get to her. He just had to.

"_I need you."_

And he did.

* * *

His head pounded and throbbed as he felt himself slipping back into a semi-conscious state. He could feel the pain and the aching and bruising all over. He felt very tight at his right shoulder and he tried to move. He tried to stretch to open his eyes but he couldn't. He was so weak.

"Tony?" he heard that voice. So familiar, but it couldn't be Rhodey. He was on his mission wasn't he?

"Pep-" he barely whispered.

"Tony, don't talk...I'll get the-," the man that sounded like Rhodey said hurriedly.

"No..." he gasped back.

"But-"

"Rhodey, is he-"

"Get the doctor, Happy," Rhodey said calmly over his shoulder.

"Where am I?..." he barely whispered as he breathed heavily and blinked slightly only able to catch a glimpse of the ceiling. It was white with grey trimmings and oddly it reminded him of SHIELD's medical facility. But he couldn't be here; he was in Afghanistan wasn't he? He opened his eyes again a little wider this time and was relieved and questionable as to why he was looking at Rhodey.

"You're in SHIELD's Medical Facility," Rhodey explained gently, "You suffered severe brain trauma and multiple fractures in your right shoulder and arm."

The touch was cold and he filched a little. He felt his shoulder aching and he grimaced at the pain shrieking throughout his body. He felt the tight compression of cloth at his shoulder and suddenly vaguely remembered a bomb exploding and throwing him across the desert.

"But...the mission," he barely said and his eyes widened at the thought.

"It was fine..."

"I can't...I can't remember..." he tried to think back, to remember what happened. But he was so tired and his mind was completely exhausted. "Pepper," he gasped and remembered vaguely the press he was supposed to attend, "I...the press..."

"It's okay, we dealt with it..."

"Where...Where is she?" he asked, barely able to keep his eyes open as he felt the room around him swaying.

"She's-"

"Tony?" he felt his heart skipping beats as he heard her voice. He tried to turn his head, to look toward the direction of her voice. But the brace at his neck kept him still and he grunted at the aching feeling at his neck.

"Pepper..." he called out barely, his eyes dipping to the corner to see her.

She entered his line of vision almost within seconds and he couldn't help but fell overwhelmingly relieved. He was so sure that he wasn't going to make it. He almost accepted it when he told Natalie to tell her. She moved so fast that he didn't even get a chance to catch a glimpse of her face. She had her lips pressed to his and he tried so hard to kiss her back. He very slowly lifted a hand to run through her hair as he sobbed into her kiss.

"Oh Pepper..." he sighed as he felt her sobbing with him. "I'm...I"m so sorry..." he breathed in whispers. "I tried..." He couldn't remember what he was trying to do but he knew he was trying to get home to her. He remembered only that.

"I know...I know," she whispered and leaned back slightly to look at him in the eyes, "Natalie...she told me."

And there were no words after that. Even as the doctors had hurriedly scanned his vital signs, he kept his gaze on her and his uninjured left hand tightly intertwined with hers. She never left his side the entire duration. The simple silence of just being here with her, away from the explosions and war left him feeling relieved that he had made it home but angry that he had caused her so much pain.

She looked so broken, so exhausted with worry and anxiety. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she thought when she had seen him. He wanted to kick himself, to throw himself across the room for even letting her feel that way. He had a responsibility to make sure she was alright and that included not letting himself get beaten down. He tried so hard to remember what had happened and how his right shoulder had been rendered completely shattered.

His answer was given to him within moments when doctors rushed into his room. He figured they had responded to Happy's announcement and he patiently listened to the doctor. The doctor spoke at great lengths about his current situation and he was relieved to know that eventually his shoulder would heal. It seemed the most damaged he received was at his shoulder. The doctor told him about the bomb that had blasted him and caused much of his wounds. But despite how painful he felt right now, he felt mildly proud of the fact that his Mark V suit had absorbed the rest of the considerable amount of damage.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked the doctor.

"I think it's best if I left that question to be answered by Mrs Stark," the doctor replied calmly and threw Pepper a brief smile before he politely left the room.

He heard the door shut and he turned his eyes back to her. She shifted closer to the bed and ran a hand over her face as she leaned against the bed. He wanted to tell her to go home, to sleep and rest, but the thought of her leaving him here was completely unwelcoming. He wanted her close to him, wanted to know that she was here and that he was here too. He brushed the back of her hand lightly with his thumb and she looked toward him. She smiled warmly and pressed a kiss at his hand.

"Just under a week, Tony," she said softly, her eyes never leaving his as he took in her words.

"That's all?" he asked back softly. "With all that diagnosis I thought it was a year..." he whispered.

"Well like the doctor said, you were lucky because your suit took most of the damage," she explained as she lifted her hand to brush through his hair.

"They had to destroy it, didn't they?" he asked quietly, he didn't really want to know the answer.

"No, they had Jarvis help them dismantle it," she answered.

"Oh..."

He suddenly didn't care about the Mark V suit or being Iron Man. He was simply glad and relieved that he was here with her. He didn't care that he had been sleeping for an entire week or that he had almost died. He made it home, he made it back to her because let's face it, dying isn't really an option for him anymore. The silence danced around them as he felt her fingers running through his hair. He had never felt so relieved before, so content at the fact of just being here, laying here and looking at her.

He felt sleep overcoming him again but he fought it because he wanted her to know he was okay. He wanted her to know that he was here now and he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. But he knew she would see straight through him and soon she would suggest he rest. And he most probably would listen to her and give her that reassuring smile.

"I thought I lost you," she said and completely contradicted his thoughts.

"I promised you that I would always come home," he replied simply, "I'm never going to break that promise."

She looked as if she were about to break down in tears again but he noticed the sudden gleam in her eyes. She smiled warmly at him and mumbled quietly, "Good because I don't want you sleeping on the couch."

He remembered her little statement the other morning before he left for his mission and he smiled wildly at the thought of it. He suddenly felt a lot better, mentally more than anything. The pain in his shoulder was still vastly magnified he concluded quietly as he enjoyed the simple silence with her.

Demanding or not, he wouldn't trade it for the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Busy busy busy week...Sorry for the delay in updating this story. Life is always hectic, also thanks for the reviews, always lovely to read them. I'm going to start writing chapter 10 now that I have some free time over the weekend :) enjoy...

* * *

He grimaced at the sling attached to his right shoulder. He had been lugging around this contraption for the past week ever since he woke up in SHIELD's medical facility and he wasn't beginning to like it very much at all. Granted that it was holding his shoulder together, he still didn't like it simply for the fact that he couldn't sleep properly and not to mention the daily necessities like taking a shower or even using the toilet. The sling was a downright bother and he was seriously considering extracting the shoulder part of his Iron Man suit and wearing it in place of the blue blasphemy. The discomfort that arose from simply looking at it was enough to set his teeth on edge. He mentally scolded himself at being so careless in the first place and not taking the proper precautions in dealing with bombs. That was always the problem with him; he acted on impulse and never with much thought.

But despite his rather gloomy mood he managed to form a perfectly rounded grin on his face as he faced a few paparazzi that camped outside Stark Industries. They normally didn't hang around when he was CEO but between him being Iron Man and Pepper being very pregnant as well as being CEO, they really didn't have that peaceful luxury anymore. She had told the press about her pregnancy back when he was busy blowing himself up. She told him about it not long after he had awoken in SHIELD's medical facility. He wasn't very happy but he wasn't angry at her either. He had missed something that was really important to him but most of all he was angry that he wasn't there for her. He wanted to hold her hand and stand there with her and proudly show the world that he had a new responsibility. But instead he was carelessly blowing himself up.

But he couldn't change what had happened and really when he thought about it he was partly glad it did. Because not only did it give him a very pre-longed vacation but also he could tend to other important matters such as helping her manage Stark Industries. She was after all reaching the last few months of her pregnancy and the last thing she needed was being overworked.

He was supposed to be at home apparently healing according to Pepper, but between his musings of guilt and troubled thoughts he just couldn't help himself. But he quietly concluded that he could have probably worn a better outfit but given the circumstances of that dreadful blue cloth strapped at his shoulder, he really couldn't wear anything other than jeans and a loose polo shirt. He posed in his normal sort of way with his two fingers in the air and that masterful grin on his face. The paparazzi snapped several dozen times before he decided that he had wasted far enough time already. Happy trotted close behind him carefully holding an arm out at his side to ensure that his injured shoulder wasn't hit by the wild paparazzi crowd.

He was always thankful of Happy and between the years of having him as a body guard and driver, he had become more than just his employee. He held Happy in great regard and he trusted the man whole heartedly. There was always something brotherly like that he felt now days. After several moments of pushing through the crowd they finally entered the peaceful building thanks to the security guards and robots alike that held the doors firmly shut to the paparazzi.

"Well that was fun," Happy noted and he couldn't agree more. He chuckled at Happy's rather untucked and very pushed around suit. His tie was awkwardly skewed to the left and his hair was a little unmade. The wonders of having to push through a crowd of paparazzi always had its bad sides.

"Sorry," he apologized, feeling a bit guilty for making Happy take all the damage. If it wasn't for his shoulder he really wouldn't mind pushing past the crowd.

"It's okay, boss," Happy replied as he neatened his tie. "Pepper would kill me anyway."

He smiled warmly at her name as he leaned to press the button to call the lift. They entered the familiar floor and he nodded briefly to Happy who excused himself and trotted over to where Natalie had been sitting. They were quite an unlikely pair and he wondered just when or even if they were already a something or more. He gave Natalie a brief smile and nod before he walked down the familiar hallway. He felt a little underdressed as many staff walked past him. His purple polo shirt and jeans was far too casual for the likings of this office. But he brushed the discomfort off and over his shoulder because after all, this was his company or rather, his and Pepper's company. He wondered quietly what she would say if he walked in wearing only his boxers. He smirked to himself as he pushed her door open.

He found her sitting at her table, her hands perched on the desk as she typed flawlessly away as her eyes devoured the computer screen. He looked around her room for any guests that she might have had but thankfully the room was empty. He caught her eyes and he smiled and waited for her to start ranting on about him disregarding her protests earlier. But instead he was regarded with a very endearing smile and a very not-so-surprised expression.

"What a nice surprise, Mr Stark," she greeted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He grinned proudly as he made his way to the available chair directly across from her. He haphazardly flopped onto the chair, but very carefully steered his injured shoulder furthest from the arm rest.

"And what brings you to my humble office?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with uncertain delight as she rested her arms in a very business-like position the desk in front of her. "Although I must add that I clearly remember instructing you to not leave the house this morning."

"Ah..." he stumbled as he crossed his legs and leaned back comfortably. He rested his uninjured arm on the arm rest and briefly touched his goatee before he said, "Well, I missed you so I thought I'd drop in and say hi."

She glanced at the computer screen before turning her eyes back on him. "Tony, I just got here 45 minutes ago."

"45 minutes is a really long time when you're sitting in the workshop unable to do a damn thing because of this horrifying blue crap," he said seriously as he motioned to the sling.

"It's called a sling," she replied indifferently, "Couldn't you tinker on one of the Iron Man suits with your uninjured hand?"

He grimaced briefly at her choice of words and remarked, "I love you dearly Pepper, but seriously, tinker? That word greatly reduces my genius level to that of a college student."

"I think the word tinker suits it just fine," she said with a very calming smile. She shifted briefly on her chair and placed an unconscious hand on her bludging pregnant stomach.

"At least use the word 'upgrade' or 'fix' or even 'meddle'," he suggested.

"Meddle?" she chortled, "You...meddling with the Iron Man suit? That sounds very unprofessional."

"You're one to talk...tinkering-"

"What's so wrong with tinker?"

"It's so...it's like me saying you're doodling away emails to highly recognized organizations around the globe," he pointed out.

"Well," she paused and smiled politely, "My emails aren't made up of drawings or designs, so I hardly think doodling is the right word to use. I believe the word you're looking for is corresponding."

He paused and struggled to fight the grin splurging from his lips. He was outsmarted by her, again. He settled with a very uncanny tone, "Touché Pep."

"I try," she replied triumphantly as she turned her eyes back to the computer screen.

The lolling silence danced around them again as she begun to stare seriously into the computer screen. Her fingers danced across the keyboard as he imagined her typing away furiously at emails. He knew what it was like being CEO and he could only imagine the amount of emails she received on a daily basis. He felt mildly guilty for thrusting the responsibilities on her whilst he went about saving the world.

He leaned forward and stretched his uninjured arm toward her hand. He slipped his hand over hers slightly and said as he caught her questioning eyes, "Why don't you sit back, relax and tell me what to type?"

"Tony-" he noticed that her expression was gratifying yet uncertain. He knew his opposition was probably rather very unlike him. But he meant it when he said he would help her, even if it meant him degrading to the casual status of personal type-writer.

"All that strenuous typing isn't good for the baby," he said seriously. "I'll be good and I'll type whatever you say."

"Tony..."

He noticed the urgency in her voice and he was about to ask her if she was okay. But at the thrust of her hand in the air he kept quiet and watched as her eyes fell to her stomach. Her hand was very firmly pressed against her stomach and she seemed to be in serious thought. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on and he couldn't help but worry. Was she in pain? Was she okay?

"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely after several silent moments.

"I don't think it's anything-" she had mumbled and suddenly fixed her eyes on him.

"Pepper," he said, his tone filled with concern and worry as he leaned forward.

She abruptly took hold of his uninjured outstretched hand and pressed it very firmly on her stomach. He was about to barrage more concerning questions when he felt it. It was like an echo, like the softest touch and bump he had ever felt. He stood completely rooted to the spot as his eyes bore into her stomach. Was that really...? He didn't know what to think or say to her. He had never felt anything like this before or even imagined anything like this. But he was suddenly so deliriously happy and the fact that it was his child made him even more speechless and overwhelmed with a sudden thrust of love. His eyes trailed up her body and to her face and he found her staring at him with a warm and endearing smile plastered on her lips.

"That was..." he trailed off as he struggled to find the words to actually describe it.

"Amazing?" she finished with a grin.

"I don't know what to-" he paused when he felt it again. It felt so strong, so real and perfect. He didn't know if he should kiss her or devour her on her desk. He didn't know if he should tell her that he fell in love with her all over again or whether he should tell her that feeling that kick, their baby's kick, made his heart completely explode with pride and adoration. He felt something he had never felt before and he didn't quite know how to deal with it. He wasn't sure if he should grin like a love sick fool right now or if he should do summersaults all over the room. He decided for the former seeing as his shoulder was too dismantled to even attempt.

"That's the first time I've felt him kick," she announced to him.

"It's..." he really didn't know what to say other than smile helplessly at her, "God, Pepper...I love you so much."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Once again, thanks for all the lovely reviews. It's always nice to read them. Firstly, before you read this story I apologize in advance for Tony and Pepper's complete out-of-character-ness. It's been a busy week for me, work, life, reality...so it was a bit hard to think of something to write. I thought some humor was in order so hopefully the chapter panned out okay.

* * *

He glared mercilessly at the blue print design before him. He just couldn't understand the planks of wood, screws and directions. He had never dealt or even engaged in wood work before in his life. He was a sophisticated more specialized engineer that dealt with machinery, nuts, bolts and metal alike. Not to mention alloy, titanium and much more advanced scientific technology that allowed him to withstand rockets, bullets and bombs. He winced slightly at that momentarily trail of thought and glanced wearily at the blue sling on his right arm. Maybe not so the bomb part yet but either way.

He grimaced at the plank of wood he held particularly in his hand as he attempted to fix it with the other plank. This was getting him nowhere, the endless hours he spent trying to accomplish such a single task was beginning to conclude in him just going to the local store and buying the little furniture.

It had all started the other morning when he had been sitting in her office carefully sketching several endless upgrades for his Mark V suit. He had been given two months off in the line of duty for SHIELD seeing as his shoulder had rendered him practically useless he couldn't think of anything better than to help her out at Stark Industries. His help resulted in him messing up several meeting schedules and not to mention endless distractions to the CEO, but he couldn't help it, there was something about the way her business attire rounded her pregnant stomach that made her all the more sexy.

He had to admit that he had probably gone over the line when he pressed her up against her desk and kissed her very inappropriately. Of course if only Natalie hadn't decided at that precise moment to introduce the new interns to them then the whole notion would have gone unannounced to the rest of the office. He had apologized greatly and even compensated them with a luxurious lunch at the Four Seasons. But all the while, Pepper looked over him expressionless and he knew very well he was banished from her office from then on.

He thought her protests were quite harsh because after all that office was once his. It didn't take much of his gushing and coaxing before she let him into her office again. Two days was all it took him to get back to distracting her in her office. He beamed delighted at himself as he glanced between the blue print and the wood structure before him. Today was one of those days he decided not to follow her to work. She had told him breathlessly that morning that all she needed to do today was attend board meetings and since he was extremely allergic to meetings he agreed to stay home almost immediately. He did feel mildly guilty for having her do all the work while he sat at home which was why he decided to work on this one particular project.

"Jarvis, get rid of this wooden crap, I'm going to build a proper one," he announced as he stepped from the pile of wood surrounding him.

"Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?" Jarvis responded as he scrunched the piece of paper up and threw it across the room.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" he replied and haphazardly pulled a hollow three dimensional plain platform from his computer. "Let's use alloy as the base metal."

"Isn't that a bit eccentric, sir?"

"Quite the contrary, Jarvis," he replied as his fingers began to draw together a three dimensional image. "It'll serve several purposes."

"Safety, comfort and-"

"Durability, portability," he added.

"Shall I copy the portability design from the Mark V suit?"

"Hmm... the shape of a suit case would suffice for travelling but I'll have to reprogram it to suit a different base structure," he added.

"Safety protocols?"

"Pull together some security protocols you see fit, I'll run through them later," he instructed.

"Damage control?"

"The normal, bullets, rockets, explosives..."

"Sir, I'm not sure-"

"Jarvis," he remarked pointedly.

"As you wish, sir."

"Throw in smell vaporiser and entertainment," he added.

"Entertainment, sir?"

"8 inch LCD screen for cartoons, shows, movies, whatever," he explained as he spun the three dimensional structure before him.

He widened his hand and blew it up to live size. It seemed perfect under his intent gaze as he scanned his eyes over each point. The design itself was simple in structure and if looked from a distant would appear just like a traditional piece of furniture. He smiled warmly at the momentarily thought that anything or anybody who would ever want to harm the host of the structure would undoubtedly result in ashes in mere seconds.

"Include link-up connection to you as well," he added after several moments, "You'll be the mainframe."

"The Mark suits already have the protocols; shall I just copy them over sir?"

"Might as well, put them aside with the security protocols, I'll look over the code later," he replied.

The structure floating suspended in the air before him was perfect. Traditional, not really but sophisticated enough, absolutely. He beamed delightedly and motioned a flicker of his hand to spin the structure around. He positioned each hand at a diagonal direction before he slapped it shut.

"Commence render of parts for the structure, Jarvis," he instructed as he made his way to his desk.

"Acknowledged," Jarvis responded. "Estimated completion in 4 hours, 35 minutes and 12 seconds."

"Now, for the code," he said as he flickered a motion to each monitor screen. The thousand lines of code splayed before the screen and he sighed before he began. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Several hours later in the evening he stood proudly beside the structure. He had hoped she would regard him with a proud expression but all he got was a baffled, unbelievable expression plastered across her face.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked, protests stringing in his mind to defend his invention.

"Is all of that really necessary? And what does P.C.D.P stand for?" she asked, and he noted her voice had a touch of amusement.

"Protection, comfort, durability and portability," he replied as if he were reading from a list.

"Durability?" she chortled as she ran her fingers across the structure.

He frowned. This wasn't the reaction he had been pinning for.

"Tony," she started with a very bemused expression now engulfed on her face, "Why are there turrets built into it?"

"Protection, Pepper," he answered easily.

"And what about the small tv sceen?"

"Entertainment."

He watched as her hand slid to rest on her rounded stomach. "It's like a house on its own."

"That was the whole idea," he explained.

"Jarvis, did you put him up with this idea?" she blurted suddenly her eyes flying to the ceiling.

"No, Mrs Stark, Tony wanted to-"

"Jarvis, mute," he interrupted.

She turned her amused yet irritated gaze toward him.

"I thought a wooden one would be too traditional so I thought I'd upgrade it," he continued.

"But Tony," she regarded him with an amused stare, "It's made of metal."

"Alloy actually," he added.

She paused and stared at him longingly before she said, "I can't believe you invented all of this while I was at work."

"I had to do something," he protested.

"But your shoulder is still not healed."

He shrugged and refused to look at the blue sling attached to his shoulder.

She smiled warmly at him after several moments of silence and added, "I love you, Tony. But you know you're crazy right?"

"What?" he protested.

"Turrets...Armour...entertainment...seriously?"

"It's a high tech unconventional crib," he concluded.

She doubled over with laughter and he grimaced.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Finally, I actually found some time to write this. Just been busy, busy, busy... But anyway, thanks for all the reviews, I love reading them. Enjoy.

* * *

He concluded quietly as he watched her that sleeping beside her was different, good different and strange all at the same time. Granted they had been sharing a bed for almost 8 months now he still had momentarily thoughts of bliss and delight of simply sharing his bed with her. There was something fulfilling he felt, something inside his chest that made him feel so warm, so loved at the prospect of sharing all of this with her. It would always dwell on him because loving her was this one single thing he could never understand. And as a man who knew everything and could very well learn everything, the feeling itself was daunting at times. Because he couldn't understand how something so unknown, something so strange, so unique could make him feel so ultimately happy.

In the past he had always awoken up beside someone strange, someone that didn't quite make him feel right. And he always made it a point to leave the bed before awkwardness would set in. But he remembered the first time he woke up holding her and that strange feeling of pure happiness, of content at the fact that he had shared this with her. It was strange because he didn't feel compelled to leave the bed, instead he felt like holding onto her tighter and sleeping and dreaming and hoping for more. He wanted to do this with her every day and he didn't think he could ever tire of it. And he remembered having fallen asleep that morning and waking up to her very startled gaze.

He remembered grinning like a mad fool and kissing her and making love to her all over again. But her words much later had haunted him because she asked him why he didn't leave when she was sleeping and he told her he didn't want too because he loved her. It was officially the first time he said that and he really wished he had said it better. That maybe he had said it over nice evening by candlelight or under the stars or somewhere nice, something that would romance her because she deserved that. But now when he thought about it, he didn't think it could have been any more perfect. The sincerity in his voice when he had said it to her the first time was ultimately pure and unguarded.

He grinned happily at the thought and he held onto her tighter as she slept. He could feel her very pregnant stomach pressing against his hand now and he smiled warmly to himself. There was nothing that could explain how he felt, how happy and simply content he was ever since he had kissed her that night on the roof. He wouldn't have imagined this five years ago, or even two years ago for that matter. But ever since being Iron Man, being in that cave waiting to die, something inside him clicked. Something inside him woke up. It didn't take him long to realize everything he felt for her but it was strange the first time he felt it. He doesn't think he could ever explain it even to her if she asked him nicely. It just sort of happened somewhere inside of him.

His thoughts were shaken suddenly when he felt her hand come in contact with his shoulder. He was half amused, half startled at the dazed expression plastered across her face.

"Pepper?" he mumbled, his eyes gazed over her as she turned to face him.

"Tony..." she whispered in return, burying her face into his neck. He felt her pregnant stomach pressing against his stomach and that feeling of warmth filled him again.

"What's wrong?"

"Could you get me a cup of warm milk?" she asked quietly.

"Cravings?"

She nodded sheepishly and pressed a kiss at his neck. "Were you watching me sleep again?"

He grinned and pressed a kiss at her temple. "It's hard not too when you're so beautiful."

"At 5:30 in the morning?" she asked briefly, "We've still got another hour before we need to wake up."

"I know...but it's just..." he trailed off, not really knowing how to describe that feeling he gets when he lays awake at unearthly hours watching her sleep. It's that feeling of profound love, of loving something so much that silly things like watching her sleep is fulfilling and captivating.

"It's just?"

"Watching you sleep makes me think I'm too lucky," he explained.

"Too lucky?"

"Because for a good decade I've taken you for granted..."

"Tony..." he sensed the warning in the tone.

"I know, I know," he hushed, "We've been through this already, I know...But I can't help it, you know, just watching you sleep and the fact that you're seven months pregnant...it makes me think, makes me remember how much of an arrogant ass I was to you...Then again a decade later we're here and I really shouldn't be happy because being married, expecting a kid, that isn't me. But I'm actually happy and I feel so...right, like I'm doing something I've always wanted to do...It's strange...but good strange."

She regarded him with a warm gaze and he felt his heart flutter when she reached up and touched his cheek before she kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, a soft warm kiss that was intimate, perfect. She pulled back and smiled warmly at him.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Tony," she said softly. "And I'll attest to the fact that, two years ago if I told you we'd be hitched, and knocked up, you'd say I was delirious and insane."

He chuckled and pressed a kiss on her temple. "And if I had said anything in that nature, I would have been killed by your death glare."

She laughed and added, "You wouldn't even say anything like that."

"You never know, I might have thought it..."

"Tony, be serious.."

"Okay, so I only thought about it approximately 1 year ago but-"

"Wait, that was before we were even together, it was-"

"I was Iron Man-"

"You wanted to get hitched, and knock me up by then already?"

"I prefer the term propose marriage and blossom our love into something more..."

"Blossom..."

"Let's not start the word thing again, Pep.." he pleaded.

"But seriously, you thought about all of this-"

"Before that very memorable press conference if you really want to know."

"What?"

"I've loved you for a very long time, Pepper," he confessed softly, "I just had to stand on death's doorstep to realize it."

"Tony..." her gaze was soft and her expression filled with empathy.

"Then why wait until after the palladium poisoning episode to kiss me."

He looked away from her, avoiding her gaze as he answered quietly, "I didn't think it was fair to have you love me then die weeks later, you don't...didn't deserve that."

She regarded him with a long stare before she said, "I think I've taken you for granted all these years, Tony."

"What? No... I think I've taken you for granted more the other way around," he gasped in disbelief.

"Well, at least we can call it even," she replied with a grin.

"Yes boss," he mumbled, sarcastically feigning innocence.

"You're also the boss now," she retorted with a pointed glare.

"Only temporary..."

"I still don't know why you won't just take it back, it's not like you're..." she paused and he knew what she was going to say. He tightened his hold around her, offering his reassurance before she continued, "It's not like you can't be CEO."

"But you do it so well and I'm not good at all that stuff," he explained, "Besides, the staff love you more anyway."

"Only because I respect the female staff and look at their faces, not at their rear..."

He winced and added, "Well the only rear I've been looking at has been yours and sometimes mine."

"What?"

"I have a nice rear and I'm entitled to gawk at my own rear when I want too."

"That's disturbing-"

"But really, Pepper. You do better at the CEO stuff than I ever did and besides, half of the time I'm off saving the world. I hardly have time to even do what a CEO does because let's face it if I even sat down for a meeting, Fury is bound to call because the bastard just has impeccable timing... Though, it seems he only does that when we're in the middle of something."

"Oh alright," she sighed and pressed a kiss at his neck. "I'll be CEO and you can save the world."

"I somehow knew you'd see it my way," he replied with a grin.

"Alright, enough gloating...milk, please," she said pointedly.

"As you wish, boss," he retorted with a laugh as he pulled himself from the bed. She glared at him before tucking the blankets around her neck.

He smirked and shook his head briefly at her as he made his way to the door. It had been her lately musings for the past two weeks. She'd wake up at 5:30 or sometimes at unearthly hours of the evening demanding food of some sorts. He didn't mind really, it gave him the opportunity to eat something himself as well and they normally sat together for the next half hour sharing whatever it was she craved. They'd talk sometimes, mindless chatter about the day or his endless words of how beautiful she looked. She'd normally retort that she hardly looked fantastic while looking the size of a whale and wearing one of his shirts, hair completely messy and face without make up. But he'd tell her that she was beautiful no matter how she looked and the fact that she was pregnant with his child only made her more beautiful. She normally rolled her eyes at him but he always knew from that glimmer in her eyes later that she had loved his sincerity.

He descended the steps and thanked Jarvis for turning the lights on a low dim. The sun was beginning to rise from the horizon but the darkness still consumed the better half of the house. He walked into the kitchen, feeling a little bit tired again. He scratched at his goatee for a few minutes as he gazed into the fridge looking for the familiar carton. He found it within seconds and suddenly felt proud of himself because a year ago he wouldn't have even gone near the fridge. A year ago he wouldn't even be doing this for anybody let alone for a woman who shared the bed with him.

But things were different now and she was his wife, his lover, best friend and expecting mother of his child. He beamed at the thought as he gathered two glasses from the neighbouring cupboard. He poured the milk into each glass and carefully steered them into the microwave. He pressed the dial for 10 seconds and leaned against the counter as he waited.

"Sir, there is an incoming video call from Rhodey, would you like to answer it or shall I direct it to voice mail?"

"What does he want?" he asked briskly as he gathered the glasses from the microwave.

"He said it's moderately urgent but not urgent enough to warrant your immediate attention, he also said he'll call back later if that suits you," Jarvis responded.

"Huh...I might as well answer it, I'm awake anyway, I'll answer it now," he mumbled as he made his way to the glass window, "Just put him on the screen."

"Sir your attire..."

He glanced wearily at the boxers and lose white singlet he was wearing. He grimaced at the cast on his shoulder and the blue coloured inconvenience at his shoulder. He really needed to look into inventing a more unconventional cast, the blue thing was beginning to irritate him, not that it didn't already irritate him.

"Just stream the call through," he shrugged as he caught a glimpse of his hair sticking up in several different directions.

"As you wish, sir..."

"Tony, I'm glad you're awake, did you-" the colonel paused suddenly and regarded him with a raised brow, "Do I even want to know?"

He glanced at the two glasses in his hand and replied, "Pepper was craving some warm milk."

"Oh..." Rhodey replied sceptically.

"I would have put on something more formal if I knew you were going to call..." he remarked sarcastically and continued, "At 5:45am in the morning."

"I highly doubt so and sorry for the timing."

He chuckled. "It's alright, you're lucky I'm even awake as it is. So, what's going on?"

"Please don't panic but-" Rhodey replied.

"What now-"

"Hogan and Rushman...or Romanova, whatever she goes by, were involved in a car accident at 2:25am."

"What?"

"Neither of them was hurt-"

"Good but how do you even know?"

"They were allowed to make one call and they called me."

"Wait a minute, allowed to make one call? What...Are they in jail?"

"Yes but-"

"What the hell for? What did they crash into?"

"I don't know, I'm on my way there now to pick them up-"

"What did they do?"

"I believe Hogan was drunk-"

"Please don't tell me it was my Bentley..." he sighed, the thought suddenly hitting him.

"-that's what he told me over the phone but he didn't sound drunk so I think there's something-"

"That car cost me close to a million..." he grimaced at the thought of his Bentley completely and utterly smashed up.

"So buy another one, it's not like you can't afford it-"

"Rhodey-"

"Anyway I think something's up because let's face it, Hogan is never drunk and as for Natalie, I didn't get to speak to her but I'm sure whatever this charade is, it's probably due to her."

"What's going on?"

He turned around toward the direction of the voice and felt slightly amused at the sight before him. Pepper stood wearing one of his worn MIT shirts, a hand plastered on her rounded stomach and the other attempting to smooth her hair back. As much as he wanted to hang up on Rhodey and go back to bed with her, he was deadly curious as to what the hell his Happy, the same Happy that drives him around was doing driving Natalie around at 4:45am.

"I was telling Tony about Happy and Natalie's charade this evening," Rhodey explained.

"What happened?" she asked, standing beside him as she peered into the screen.

"Happy and Natalie were in a car accident but neither of them was hurt-"

"Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, I presume-"

"Just a moment officer," Rhodey mumbled and turned his gaze swiftly to the video stream. "Listen, I've got to go, I'll swing them over in a few."

"Right, I'll just put on something more formal-"

"Tony-"

"Okay, I'll remain in my current attire-"

"Seriously-"

"What?"

"Pepper," Rhodey pointedly remarked.

"I'll deal with him, we'll see you in a bit," she replied softly.

The colonel grinned before the screen turned black.

"What the hell has Hogan gotten himself into?" he mumbled.

"Well, she has the authority to request his transporting services," Pepper pointed out as she sat down on the lounge chair holding the warm cup of milk in her hands.

"Yes well, not if she's doing SHIELD duties," he replied, "I pay him to drive you or me or both of us around, not her to fulfil her SHIELD assignments."

"Tony, she hasn't even given you her side of the story yet."

"But Pepper, what does she have to do that's so important that she's got to be ushered around at 4:45am?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is I'm sure it was important."

"For a SHIELD assignment most likely but Stark Industries, highly unlikely," he added.

"You can ask her that later," she said as she brought herself to a waddled stand, "Now, you need to get changed because you seriously can't talk to them wearing that."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he shrugged, glancing briefly at his boxers and shirt.

"Tony, you're wearing your boxers and a loose shirt that has way too many holes in it."

"So? You're wearing my shirt and one of my pants, you should change too..."

"I'm pregnant and entitled to wear whatever can fit me," she regarded him coolly.

"But I'm their boss, well... technically you are but I'm still paying them..."

"Stark Industries pays them, not you."

"I still own most of the shares...so technically I-"

"But I'm CEO."

He groaned and glared comically at her.

He hated it when she was right.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. It's been busy, hectic... life just gets in the way sometimes. Especially when all I want to do is sit down and spend some time on this story. Thanks for all the reviews :) . enjoy.

* * *

He glanced sceptically at Natalie and Happy from where he stood beside Pepper on the podium. The press had barraged them with a dozen questions the moment Pepper had stepped into the room. He was furious to say the least.

"Could you just relax a bit?" Rhodey mumbled beside him, "Some of the reporters are beginning to take interest in your rather fixed stance."

"It's a little hard when I've got to obediently let Pepper handle this when she clearly doesn't need the stress," he replied softly.

"She's only been speaking for two minutes."

"She's seven months...almost eight months pregnant, Rhodey," he grumbled, "And I'm not buying that story that Natalie came up with."

"Well the part about them crashing into bushes made me wonder as well," Rhodey added quietly.

"It just doesn't add up."

"Maybe they were kissing or something," Rhodey pondered.

"That's kind of disgusting," he muttered.

"You and Pepper don't seem to mind."

He glared at the colonel. "That's different."

"Well, Happy may not be such a world renowned playboy like you but kissing is very much the same no matter what-"

"Was a world renowned playboy," he corrected with an irritated tone.

"Whatever," the colonel muttered, "Anyway, kissing is kissing, there's no difference no matter what the situation."

He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "But he's my driver and she's Pepper's PA, the thought is just-"

"Scandalous?"

"You're really annoying when you want to be you know," he regarded the colonel with a very long cold stare before he turned his gaze to the wave of reporters.

He noticed Happy standing at the back of the room staring out the window with a very uncertain expression plastered across his face. It was strange to see his driver/body guard looking so troubled. The man had always held himself in high regard as he attentively chauffeured either him or Pepper over the many years. He was always cheerful, always ready for a conversation or another Sunday boxing session.

But something was odd, something wasn't right because there was strangeness in the way the driver regarded Natalie earlier. The man's eyes softened and glanced at her almost every other minute as they talked. He had asked him earlier when they stood outside about what really happened. The driver of course refused to say anything other than what Natalie had already said. It was almost as if he were afraid of the woman. That somewhere inside him he was afraid to disappoint her or even cross her. The thought was very troubling because he had termed the driver one of his most trusted friends more than just another ordinary staff.

He glanced to Pepper for a brief reassurance. Her expression was livid as the seconds drove by and he was sure she would explode later when they were quietly in her office. The day had started out rather harshly for them and he hated that she had to bare the burdens of such a large company given her current situation.

"Is the accident a cover up for another one of Mr Stark's antics?"

He glared sharply at the reporter for asking such an unrelated question.

"What antics?" he heard Pepper question sharply.

"There are allegations suggesting that Mr Stark had been spotted leaving Milton Club at 4:25am this morning with a busty brunette-"

The impulse in his veins drove him to step forward but the colonel's rather firm arm suddenly held him back.

"Rhodey," his tone was filled with warning as he caught a glimpse of Pepper flaring her nostrils again. He felt momentarily amused.

"I believe your sources are misleading, Mr Stark was nowhere within that vicinity at that hour and I don't believe this question is even rela-."

"How are you certain?"

She glared at the reporter and he knew this wasn't good. Her emotions had been elevated over the past week since she had started the seventh month of her pregnancy and he knew clear and well this wasn't going to sound good. He shrugged the hand that Rhodey had clasped around him and he was about to touch her shoulder before she started.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs Stark I'm not-"

"You'd like it if he went and did every woman in sight. Oh I bet that'd top headlines faster than if I were to say how sweet he is when he tells me he loves me or how wonderful he is when he wakes up at 2 in the morning to get me something to eat. None of that matters right? Because let's face it, it's much more exciting to know about his avid sex life or the wild accusations on him sleeping with every other woman in sight. Who cares that I'm seven-almost eight months pregnant with his child? Who cares right? None of that matters-"

He carefully steered her away from the podium as the fresh tears sprang into her eyes. She buried her head in his chest the instant they stood at the side and he barely heard Rhodey attempting to cover-up her harsh explanation. Although he concluded quietly that he really couldn't blame her. The pressure that the press had put on her ever since they got together was completely unnecessary and with the added emotional boost due to pregnancy, the result was inevitable. He flared his eyes at the reporter before he guided her to the other room.

He felt mildly angry at Happy and Natalie for even bringing about this press conference in the first place. If it hadn't been for them they would have enjoyed their warm cup of milk and that daily peaceful breakfast. They would have gone to work on time, settled at their tables and continued another day of flirting and quiet make out sessions that he was sure no one knew about. Then they would have probably spent a good hour just discussing about how they were going to decorate the room for their child. That he wanted to colour it red and gold whilst she rather preferred blue.

He quietly thanked the guards who stood at either side of the door and the nodded to him before he stepped in with her. Their belongings sat on the familiar table and he was sure a wave of reporters was going to be standing outside their door in a few minutes. He knelt in front of her as she leaned back on the chair; he gazed over her stomach before he carefully cupped her cheek.

"Just say the word, Pepper, I'll do it," he said softly.

"You can't just blow up innocent people because they bother me, Tony," she smiled briefly at him before she slipped her hand over her rounded stomach.

"I could make it untraceable," he mumbled.

"Tony," she said, her tone filled with warning.

"Well the offer is there..." he said with a small smile.

He pressed a soft kiss at her forehead and he stared up at her as she leaned her forehead against his. He enjoyed these little silent moments they shared. It was comforting and it felt fulfilling to comfort her. He took pride in her yearning for his comfort and even if it did stroke his ego sometimes, he felt simply happy that she even wanted his comfort. The man that was once callous and arrogant. The man that once didn't look twice at her. He shuddered the thoughts away as he pressed a light kiss at her lips. He pulled her against him and he held her, offering the little comfort he could to ease the stress and pressure that weighed over their heads.

"They just don't care," she said quietly, "They didn't even care about Happy or Natalie, they seem more interested in just splitting us up."

"I know, but none of that is going to happen because you know where I stand," he said sincerely as he pulled back to capture her eyes.

"I trust you, Tony, there's no question in that."

"And just for the record, that story Natalie gave us doesn't add up," he added swiftly.

"I know."

"You know?" he stared at her blankly.

"She told me, before the press."

"What did she say?"

She frowned strangely and added, "Something doesn't feel right."

He watched her curiously and slightly worriedly as she started to touch different spots on her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not..." she trailed off as she looked directly at her stomach.

"Pepper?" he asked, touching her elbows as he looked between her face and her stomach.

"Hospital..." she clenched her teeth together as if in intense pain.

"Wha-"

"Now, Tony," she punctuated each word. "Contractions."

"What?"

"Hurry!"

"But you're a month and two weeks early."

"Just. Get. Ambulance."

He nodded frantically and paced to the door. He shouted haphazardly to the guard to get Happy and call 911. The guard nodded and quickly shuffled off as he returned briskly to her.

"Just breath, like they taught you," he tried.

"It...hurts...Tony," she muttered, her hand closing tightly around his.

He winced at the pressure of her fingers. He felt the blood draining from his face as he struggled to keep her calm. The thought of the press conference minutes ago was vaguely a memory in his mind as he focused on her and the baby.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Here's the anticipated update! Sorry it took so long to post it up, been busy as always... thanks for the ongoing support and all the reviews too... enjoy

* * *

He felt hopeless as he sat in that familiar hospital waiting, wondering and worrying all at the same time. He hated feeling helpless; hated having to wait. He blinked several times as he stared at his hands, his head hanging over as he rested his elbows against his knee. His hands were bloodied, stained with pain, with anguish, with her blood. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say or how to feel. He wanted to be with her, to hold onto her hand and tell her everything would be okay because he was Iron Man and he would fix whatever it was that needed fixing.

But the doctors had told him to sit put, to wait patiently because whatever it was they would deal with it. He remembered glaring at them, pushing past them, frantically calling out her name as he tried to push his way past the doors. He vaguely remembered the momentary thought of getting his suit and blowing half the building up just to get to her. He had to be with her, he had to hold her hand because that was his vow, his promise that no matter what he'd hold her and tell her everything would be okay.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair as he glanced to the floor, sighing and wishing there were more he could do. He wished he hadn't threatened Jarvis earlier because the AI was equally as unfit to do anything. The AI could only supply solutions, only research her diagnosis and determine a possible cause. The AI couldn't perform surgery, and most certainly couldn't provide any help to her in such limited time. He closed his eyes, hoping, and wanting really badly to drink something because the sheer thought of losing her was not even acceptable.

He couldn't let her go. He wouldn't because without her, he was nothing.

"Tony," he heard the familiar voice of the colonel.

He pulled his head from his hands and glanced briefly at the colonel before he fixed his gaze on the floor again. He briefly caught a glimpse of Happy standing outside the door and as much as he wanted the support, Happy was one person he really didn't want to speak too right now. He tried to tell himself, to reason with his conscience that the driver really had nothing to do with it. But then they would have never had to have a press conference and that reporter would have never have asked her that question if it weren't for Happy's carelessness.

"I'm sorry," Happy's voice was filled with anguish, with regret, with guilt.

He blinked, eyes fixed on the floor, and hands clasped together, elbows on either knee as the silence thickened in the room. He wanted to say that it was okay, that sometimes things happened for a reason. But he couldn't bring himself to ease the driver's guilt, to tell him that it wasn't his fault because if it weren't for him, she'd be at work and he'd be with her. They'd be okay, she'd be drinking her hot chocolate and mutter endless things as he typed furiously. Then she'd probably have kissed him, thanked him dearly for helping her because she really couldn't bring herself to type when her stomach got in the way all the time. He would have laughed, told her it was part of his job of being her husband and besides the blue sling at his hand didn't allow him to do anything much for SHIELD anyway.

"I will resign-"

He blinked sharply, gaze fixed on the driver. He raised a finger, pointed directly at the driver as he muttered, "Don't. Don't give me that crap. Shit happens for a reason and I'll be damned if I let you walk out of here...out of our lives."

"Tony," he briefly heard the colonel's warning tone.

He glared at the colonel as he continued, "I'm not going to say it isn't your fault because we both know it is. But when you love someone, common sense just isn't there and trust me I know, because I still fly home to her even when I've taken a severe blow to the head from a missile, I'd die for her and I'd kiss her and drive at the same time too."

"How did you-"

"She told me before they rushed her off," he said callously. "She told me everything and as much as I want to tear this whole place apart right now, you're going to sit here and make sure I don't. I don't like feeling helpless."

They stared at each other for a momentous minute before he lowered his gaze and sat back down on his chair. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders and he could only imagine the wave of reporters hugging the building outside. He shuddered to think.

"If I had known-"

"Save it, Hogan," he said simply, barely looking at the driver before he pressed his hand to his face. "I don't want to hear it. Maybe later but not right now."

He welcomed the silence that followed before he heard the familiar shuffling of footsteps. He didn't bother to glance up as he felt that gush of air beside him. He sighed as he waited, feeling a little bit better with their presence.

He hated feeling helpless, hated feeling like he couldn't do anything. He had a company at his beck and call and he had millions, billions, enough to buy an island. But there wasn't a thing he could do to help her and with that he waited patiently. He scratched at the back of his neck as he leaned back against the chair. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt and carelessly untucked his inner shirt.

"Mr Stark?"

He lifted his head and stood as he glanced directly at the doctor. "That's me."

"My name is Dr Oliver Platt, I was the attending doctor of your wife's surgery...Virginia Potts Stark-"

"What happened? Is she okay? What about the baby?"

"Uh...If you could just come with me, we need to speak in private," the doctor said softly.

His heart trembled the instant he absorbed the doctor's words. He couldn't let it be real, he couldn't, he wouldn't. "No...She didn't-"

"No," the doctor said sharply, "I assure you, your wife is perfectly fine but-"

"Is she awake?"

"She should be waking up in the next hour..."

"And the baby?"

The doctor hesitated as he continued, "We need to speak in private."

"We are in private."

"But-"

"They're with me," he motioned to the colonel and his driver.

The doctor stared at him momentarily before he nodded and straightened. "We were not sure whether we were able to save your son when they first brought your wife in. She had excessive bleeding and normally at that stage, miscarriage is almost most certain. But-"

"My son-"

"Is 3 pounds 15 ounces..."

He stared at the doctor feeling suddenly very light headed. He didn't know what to say or how to react. He didn't know if he should be smiling or if he should be tearing the building down again so he could get to her and tell her himself. She wouldn't know would she? She was asleep after all so surely she didn't know? He had a thousand questions, a million or so barraging into his mind as he stared at the doctor. He wanted to ask, wanted to know but he couldn't find the air in his lungs to ask.

"Mr Stark?"

He blinked and realized he hadn't been listening to the doctor. He muttered breathlessly, "I uh...I'm..."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I'm very sorry for such a late update. It's been quite hectic for me. We moved houses and the usual chaos followed. Therefore, I hardly had time to actually sit down and write this chapter. It's a little rough and very rushed and I'm terribly sorry if it doesn't meet up to all of your expectations. The story hasn't ended...yet. So this isn't the last chapter... yet. Thanks for all the reviews, it's always lovely to read them.

* * *

He was quiet, silent as he sat there and watched. He didn't need words to define how he felt or describe how his heart skipped beats. He couldn't explain that feeling of pride and joy that ran through his veins. It seeped through to every inch of his body, to every part of his soul, every corner, twist and turn of his simple existence.

He had everything he could ever want. He had money, he had a billion-dollar company and the most beautiful wife a man could ever have. But nothing could come close to this. Nothing could compare, nothing could ever matter as much as this.

It was such a simple gesture, such a simple touch and yet to him it felt like forever. It felt like the stars and the moon and the air that brushed past his face when he flew home in the suit. It felt like when he kissed her, when he told her how much he loved her because she was all he had. It felt like when he loved her and showed her just how much she mattered to him. It felt like when he got down on his knee and looked at her, dropping every guarded wall in his being to show her, to tell her that for her he would promise a forever.

He would never have imagined himself sitting there staring at something so pure, so everlasting, so beautiful. He didn't know what to think, what to do as he the towering incubator beeped woke him from his riviere. He didn't notice the lingering shadows of Rhodey and Happy standing outside the window, watching him as if he were the most interesting thing to watch.

He was speechless as he watched and implored the little bundle before him. He felt like forever, like nothing could ever be as great as this. That nothing no matter how pure could ever be this perfect. And for the first time nothing mattered to him. He didn't care about the billions he owned or the fact that a dozen hundred or so people would rise at his call. He didn't care that his father was Howard Anthony Stark or that his part time job was to save the world from the weapons he ironically invented and developed. He didn't care about SHIELD or Fury or Natalie. He didn't care about anything because right now, right here, he had become something much more. Because right here his life had changed and everything that was ever once him was now something that would last forever. It was something that would be both him and her, together. And it would live on, be something more and be something he could never be.

He wouldn't just be Anthony Edward Stark or the man that learned how to love, how to be better simply because something in him changed many months ago. He would never have imagined himself sitting here a year ago or the fact that he'd so easily find himself speechless over something so small, so delicate and incredibly fragile. He couldn't fight the pride overwhelming his soul as he stared at the little bundle. He was so proud, so overjoyed with just being here and having this that he couldn't imagine himself vowing several years ago to never have this.

His thoughts vanished when the little hand clasped his thumb. It was such a small feathery touch, so light, so gentle and warm and so very real. He stared with wonder, with curiosity at how something so small could be both part him and her. He wondered how something so tiny, so beautiful could even be anything of him when he was far from anything beautiful, nice or remotely perfect.

The little body squirmed and he felt the sudden onslaught of worry that he had somehow provoked his discomfort. He slipped his hand away, wincing at the sudden loss of the little hand clasped around his thumb. He stared deeply into the incubator, feeling startled when the little hand stretched out as if reaching for him. He quickly slipped his hand into the incubator again, gently touching the little hand, letting his little son know that he was here, that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Daddy's here, you're okay now," he murmured softly as if his voice would somehow hurt the little baby. "Daddy's not going anywhere."

* * *

The colonel stood, rigid in his stance as he watched the familiar once-upon-a-time CEO of Stark Industries bending over the incubator, hand stretched inside. He had never seen him so unguarded before. He had never seen that expression of pure happiness, of pure content and overwhelming love. He had never seen his friend quite at lost for words and it was mildly amusing to know that something so small, so delicate could falter his geniuses.

"You know, Hogan, I've never seen him so gentle before," Rhodey murmured plainly.

"I don't think I have either..." the chauffer replied softly.

"He's finally doing something right for once and I'm proud of him," he muttered softly, smiling under his breath as he added, "I know Pepper is."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **And here is another chapter. I'm very sorry that it's such a short chapter again. Still trying to settle into this new house I just moved into a few days ago. I've still got so many boxes everywhere so my study room is quite hideous to be in but oh well... my eyes are fixed on the computer screen reading or writing Tony/Pepper fanfiction so it's not that bad :) ... Thanks for all the reviews again and enjoy...

* * *

It was late when he trudged through the hallway followed closely by the familiar chauffer and the colonel. The feeling of his little son's hand wrapped around his thumb was mesmerizing and he seemed unable to forget that simple feathery touch. He smiled warmly at the thought of it feeling overwhelmed with love at the fact that he was a father now. That he was more than just Iron Man and Anthony Edward Stark. He was somebody his little son would call 'daddy'. The thought left him giddy with love as they neared the familiar door. He noticed the two military men standing promptly outside her door. Their eyes briefly reaching his before they saluted the colonel.

"You really didn't have too, Rhodey," he mumbled quietly to the colonel.

"She needs it and SHIELD was unable to provide security," Rhodey replied.

"Natalie is in there isn't she?" he asked.

Happy nodded. "Sir, I'm sorry again for-"

He shook his head and waved his hand over his shoulder. "It doesn't matter anymore, they're fine and that's all that matters."

He pushed the door open and walked in quietly. He turned briefly and noticed the familiar colonel and chauffer had remained standing outside. He quietly thanked them before he turned the corner.

Natalie was sitting at the chair intently watching her. She slept peacefully and he felt a little guilty for not coming to see herfirst. But he had a feeling she wouldn't mind because he still kept his hand carefully in his pocket. It was the same hand that their little son held several minutes ago and he wanted her to feel it. Wanted her to know that their little son said hey too. He knew it was a really silly thing to do but just being there, being something more than what he was, and more than just her husband made him see things a lot more differently.

He nodded briefly to Natalie. She smiled briefly before whispering, "I'm sorry about-"

"Don't bother," he mumbled, his eyes never leaving her peaceful expressionless face. "They're both okay, that's all that matters to me."

She nodded and paused momentarily before she added, "She woke up briefly earlier and I told her where you were. She didn't say anything but she smiled and went back to sleep."

He smiled at the thought of her hazily waking up. "Thanks, for being here with her."

"I wanted too," Natalie said softly. "I feel guilty for-"

"I told you to drop it," he mumbled indifferently. "It doesn't matter."

She nodded and quietly bid him goodnight before she left.

He waited until the door clicked before he slipped into the chair beside her. He closed his eyes momentarily to ease himself from all the stress and anxiety from hours ago. He really couldn't believe it now that they were parents. That they were officially 'mummy' and 'daddy'. He smiled warmly at the thought before he opened his eyes and touched her hand. He specifically touched his thumb to her hand so she could feel it too.

"He held my thumb, Pep," he said quietly and when she didn't stir he continued, "And it felt like forever."

He lowered his eyes to her lips before he leaned forward to press a kiss on them. He smiled warmly when she stirred a little. He waited for her eyes to flutter open and he smiled wider when she did.

"He's beautiful, Pep," he murmured softly, their faces barely inches away.

She smiled warmly at him and he didn't think his life could be any more perfect. He pressed his lips lightly to her forehead before he drew back and stared at the most beautiful woman before him.

"How is he?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"3 pounds, 15 ounces," he replied softly, "Five fingers on each hand, five toes on each foot. Perfect in every way possible."

"I'm a little jealous," she mumbled, "You got to see him first."

"I could always get a wheel chair or carry you if you prefer," he hurriedly mumbled, "I don't think they would mind..."

"You didn't bribe them..."

He frowned and glared a little, "Of course not..."

She regarded him pointedly.

"Okay so maybe I promised some equipment upgrades," he mumbled, fighting the urge to grin.

She rolled her eyes at him and he beamed.

"Seriously though, I don't think they would mind," he said softly and brushed her hair back, "You're his mother and you haven't seen him yet, I think you're at least entitled to see him."

She sighed and winced as she touched her stomach. "I'd like to see him, but I'm not sure they'll let me. The stitches are still a little raw..."

"Give me a minute," he mumbled as he brought himself to a stand. "I'll work something out."

"Tony-"

"Just relax for a minute, I'll sort it out..."

She frowned and he pressed a kiss at her lips before he slipped from the room. He smirked as he made his way toward the familiar nursery wondering whether the nurse would change their minds if he suddenly offered to build them a new wing. He didn't think Pepper would like that too much and Natalie would probably protest as well. He side glanced at Natalie who followed him closely, Happy seemed strangely uncomfortable and Rhodey was completely indifferent as he strolled beside him. They probably made an odd looking group but seeing as he was quite the celebrity, he didn't really care. He just wanted Pepper to see their little baby.


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: **And this is it...enjoy.

* * *

There's something strange that erupted in his chest when he watched her from the other side of the glass window. There was this look in her eyes, the way she looked at him as if nothing could ever be so perfect again. It left him feeling overwhelmed with something much more than love itself. Something so indescribable and beyond mortal comprehension.

He didn't know what to say to the colonel beside him and strangely enough there were no comments to make or snide remarks to voice. There wasn't those one liners or that sarcastic note of the situation. Because in that moment, watching her was everything that he ever truly wanted. Watching her hold their little baby in her arms sent him into a world where he never thought he would ever be in. It was a world he never imagined he would ever want to be in.

He heard the quiet whispers of Natalie and Happy beside him and for the briefest of moments he gazed at them. Because it was hard to imagine that something so silly, something so menial had resulted to this. It was hard to believe that whatever it was between them had led to this. That Happy's carelessness and lack of timing for rushing a kiss to one of the most well rounded martial artist fighters had led to this.

The only thing he could seem to focus on was how beautiful she looked. It's about how perfect, how completed and fulfilled she had made him. It's about how she's dressed in a simple hospital gown holding their little baby, sitting on her wheelchair and yet looking completely and utterly beautiful to him. It's about the little baby that's sitting in her arms. The wires and cords strung and attached to the little body. But she's holding their little baby so securely, so gently as if she'll protect it from the world. It makes him fall in love with her all over again. It's the fact that this is theirs and theirs alone. That no matter what would happen in the future, nothing could ever be bad because he had this, he had her and he had his little family.

The fleeting thought of dying didn't seem scary to him anymore. He didn't want to die of course and he wasn't going to die any time soon but the fact that he had everything. That her love and their little son had completed that puzzle of uncertainty and doubt in his heart. It was as if his wrongs had been written off, that every heart ache and pain he ever put her through had been expunged. That no matter what, they had this now and nothing could ever replace this.

"I really can't believe it," the colonel murmured beside him.

He turned his gaze briefly to the colonel.

"You're actually speechless," the colonel replied with a comical grin. "No comment or sarcastic remark, just pure adoration written all over your face."

He rolled his eyes and gazed back at them again.

"There's only so much you can say in moments like this," he replied softly, still mesmerized by the way she held their little son.

The colonel regarded him with a smug expression. "She is glowing which is different and you've got this hopeless, longing look on your face..."

He glared mildly at the colonel and muttered, "Thanks, I'm glad you find humour in my hour of pride..."

"You're a father, Tony," the colonel chuckled, "You're entitled to look hopeless..."

"You just wait," he muttered dryly, "One of these days you'll find someone to love..." his eyes glazed a little when he caught her gaze and suddenly his sarcastic retort didn't seem necessary anymore. "And when you do you'll see a side of the world you never knew existed."

"While the idea of love is interesting...unlike you, I don't have the time to settle down just yet," the colonel murmured quietly beside him.

"Sometimes I think I'm too lucky," he said softly.

"You...lucky, no...really?" the colonel muttered sarcastically.

He glared and softened his gaze when he looked at her again. "What I mean is that I don't deserve this...she's so perfect and I'm-"

"That's bullshit and you know it, Tony, so don't even go there..."

"But everything I've put her though...all those years," he sighed and offered her a smile when she gazed at him again. "And yet she still loves me."

"She has always loved you."

He smiled warmly at how gently she laid their baby down back in the incubator. The nurses were ushered at her side but she was so attentive, so ready to offer her assistance. He figured they were probably explaining something to her about his situation and he really suddenly wished he was there beside her. He watched as the nurse turned to look at him, the blank look on the nurse's face told him she had probably requested for his presence. He grinned again.

"I think in a way, I have always loved her," he mumbled softly as he watched the nurse walk toward them. "I just had to realize it."

"Yeah, yeah," the colonel sighed, "Go be with them already."

He smiled briefly to the colonel and gazed toward Natalie and Happy, he added, "Bring them home if you can. I've got a feeling I won't be leaving the hospital tonight."

The colonel smirked and nodded.

"Thanks man, I owe you one," he murmured before he stepped through the door, followed closely by the nurse.

He turned his eyes to her and then he knew.

He knew everything would be okay. He knew that no matter what, they had this now and nothing could ever replace it. Nothing could ever replace her and nothing could ever be as beautiful as her. The stars couldn't touch her and the sun could never glow brighter than her. She was his world and she always will be.

* * *

Happy rounded the corner and pulled the Bentley slowly alongside the narrow driveway. The mansion was dark she noted, too dark. Despite the fact that evening had dawned upon Malibu, she would have assumed that Tony, the most world renowned engineer would at least know how to turn on a few lights. Happy gave her a comforting smile and she brushed off the nagging worry at the back of her mind.

Her day spent attending board meetings, press conferences and many other meetings was tiresome and she really was beginning to question herself as being CEO. Granted she had been CEO for almost two years now, one would think that she would have gotten the hang of it. There was no doubt she loved it and it was moments like this, coming home, not to an empty apartment but coming home to him, her family. It made her heart swell and it left her smiling rather uncandidly much to Happy's dismay. She noted his raised brow and she gave him a small wave.

"Goodnight, Pepper," Happy mumbled softly through the slightly opened window before he drove off.

She stepped up on the porch and scrambled to press the key code into the number pad. The porch lit up the instant she had lifted the keypad shield followed by Jarvis' very welcoming voice, "Welcome home, Mrs Stark."

"Thank you, Jarvis," she replied with a warm smile. It was always nice to be greeted like that; she could never get over it. The many years she spent stumbling home to her empty apartment was still a vague memory in her thoughts.

She didn't know why she felt giddy with excitement as she stepped into their warm home. She had been living here for two years already and such a mundane task like walking into their home was anything but different. She dropped her coat on the coat stand and promptly glanced up the steps. The rooms upstairs were dark and she imagined he was at least in the kitchen or lounge room. He rarely spent time in the workshop at this time of night.

"Jarvis, where is Tony?" she asked the handy AI.

"He is in the workshop," Jarvis answered. Was there a hint of amusement in the AI's voice?

"What is he doing? Doesn't he know he's got other responsibilities now?" she asked curiously and worriedly at the same time. She really hoped that he didn't forget because if he did, not only would it be really difficult to explain to the press, but she would most likely scold him and lecture him on how careless he could be.

"He is taking his responsibilities rather seriously but as to what he is doing, I'd rather not say," the AI responded, "I think perhaps it is best if you saw with your own eyes."

She raised a brow as she kicked off her stilettos at the corner of the door. It haphazardly fell to its side but she really didn't care right now. She was too preoccupied in wondering just exactly what he was doing in the workshop.

As she passed the lounge she dropped her bag onto one of the seats and turned to descend the steps. She undid the tie at her hair and messily ran her fingers through her curls. She always felt completely at ease once her hair was down. It made her feel somewhat less regal and more just the ordinary, Pepper. She swiftly felt like hurrying back up the steps to their room and changing out of her business attire but after her feet touched the last step she decided against it. She eagerly glanced around the cement wall toward the glass doors expecting the worst but the sight that unfolded before her brewed an overwhelming sensation of complete and utter warmth in her chest. She couldn't help but let an endearing smile splay across her lips as she made her way to the glass door. She keyed in the security code and stepped into his workshop.

His back was facing toward her and she could hear his comical chatter as he stared seriously into some machine part he was attending too. She decided not to interrupt because the moment was very candid, very unlike Tony but she loved it. She had never come home to find them like this before and for the first time she could honestly say that he had finally become the man she never thought he would be. Despite the fact that she had fallen in love with him and went so far as to marry him, she didn't quite expect this out of him.

"A electronic circuit is composed of individual electronic components such as resistors, transistors, capacitors, inductors and diodes, connected by conductive wires or traces through which electric current can flow," he explained very seriously, "Note, it is always important to structure them properly and not carelessly because bad wiring can lead to really bad things and I don't think mummy would like that too much."

"Da..." she heard the drooling coo.

"Yep," he agreed, "I don't think you would like that either." She watched as he held up the machine in his hand and held it out before he said, "So, what do you think?"

"Ga..." came the unpredictable response.

"Hmmm...Interested in the period table are we?" he hummed as he scratched his chin. "Ga, if I'm not mistaken is Gallium," he mumbled as he curiously looked at the small machine in his hands, "It is the 31st element in the periodic table. I really shouldn't explain it too much, mummy will murder me if you start preschool and the first thing you recite to your play mates is the entire periodic table."

"Au...O..."

"You really want to know?"

"O..."

"Well, Au is gold, element number 79, daddy's wedding ring is made of gold actually, it also has some Titanium in it to strengthen it a bit, that's Ti, element number 81," she heard him explaining as he showed the toddler the ring at his finger, "and O is Oxygen, element number 8, that's what we breathe, watch daddy for a moment..." she smiled warmly as he placed the machine from his hands on the table and began to breath in deeply and very animatedly. "In and out, you feel that?"

She watched as he leaned over and pressed a soft finger on the toddler's chest. She caught the toddler's eye and he instantly squirmed with delight.

"No squirming Reily, remember what we talked about earlier," she heard Tony instructing very calmly yet pointedly. "If you squirm too much you'll fall and I really don't think mummy will like it if she comes home to see a gigantic bump on your head."

"Ma...Ma..." the toddler exclaimed when she smiled wider.

"Hmm...I don't think there's a Ma in the periodic table," she heard him mumbling as he promptly slid his hands under the toddler's arms. He barely lifted the toddler and turned around before he paused, his hands under the toddler's arms and eyes fixed on her. He looked as if he had been caught stealing cookies. "It's not what it looks like," he stumbled and she laughed softly.

"And what is it supposed to look like?" she said and smirked at him.

"He was eager to learn," Tony protested as he promptly lifted the toddler and settled him at his side.

She always loved the way he would hold their son. His arms always had that protectiveness look when he held Reily. It was as if he had this sense of determination and goal that he would never let any harm come to his son. The thought always made her heart swell at the fact that he had gone a full circle. He went from being the world renowned playboy to romantic boyfriend to loving husband and to dotting father. She didn't think he could be anymore inspirational. Trust him of all men to actually be the man she was sure she'd never find. And to think she had worked with him for 10 years before their relationship even surfaced.

He held a hand to her and she eagerly leaned into him, embracing the both of them as she leaned back a little to press a kiss on Reily's forehead. The toddler squirmed between them with delight and made several attempts of 'gaa-ing' and 'goo-ing'.

"Have you two eaten yet?" she asked briefly as she brushed a few of Reily's bangs away from his eyes.

"No, we thought we'd wait for you," he replied before he pressed a warm and lingering kiss on her lips.

It was at that precise moment that she felt Reily throwing his arm around her neck and his other hand around Tony's neck. The kiss that they shared became rapidly rough as she noticed the toddler suddenly gushing and pressing his head and lips with theirs as well. She smiled into the kiss and tightened her hold around Tony. She felt his arms encircling warmly and protectively around both her and Reily and she didn't think her life could be so simply wonderful and just perfect. There was something really special about coming home after a long day at work to see her husband teaching their toddler about the elements of the periodic table, and to sharing a family kiss between the three of them all at the same time.

Between the laughter and the sudden loud kissing sounds that Tony was making to Reily, she vaguely remembered that morning. The morning where she'd woken up to a nauseating sensation. The morning that changed their lives and incidentally the morning she first saw that look in his eyes. The morning they found out she was pregnant. The same morning he looked so innocent, so loving, so completely changed from the man she once knew.

That memorable morning.

_end._

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm...what can I say? It's been one memorable journey in writing this story and I've enjoyed every step. This was actually the very first Ironman fic I've ever written and I'm so surprized, amazed and completely grateful to everyone who has reviewed and favoured it. To be really honest the first time I posted up the first chapter of this story it was meant to be a one-shot. But some how one thing led to another and next thing I know it ends at chapter 16. All I can say is thanks to everyone who has reviewed, that's the inspiration that keeps me going. Well, that and music I suppose. I'm sorry if this last chapter seemed rushed in anyway. But anyway, now it's time to focus on my other Ironman story, Icecream.

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed:

_Volitan, sam, Temari's Angel, UnderworldChick-n-VMKPirate, Sabsi13, Pati_G_W_Black, Elisabpshady, XxThe_Penny_TreausrexX, phennie, Mona lisa, thatpersonwhoisthatperson, sariah, sehguheinna, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, roguelane, CrazyKatChan07, mmkfire, kplatel84, Pollux'sThetaWaves, hiya, , AnnaTW, head_in_the_clouds_14, RhizOneil, too lazy, brandyo123, love pepperony, IceFW, sarafina89, Super_Ultra_Sexy_Spockfish, Marie_Nomad, IsleofSkye, The_Smoose, Reeves3, SopranoZone, nciscsinyluver, Piasya7, bahjcb._


End file.
